Secrets Best Not Kept: Part 2
by PalletChancey
Summary: When we left Pallet and Spot in the first story, they had both been knocked out... Now, what is in store for them? What new characters will we meet? Will more secrets keep the two lovers apart or will they finally be able to be together?
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, I was in a small room with nothing but the bed I was laying on, a small mirror on the wall, and a small table beside the bed. The room was warm and stuffy and there was a window open above the bed. As I looked around the room, I realized that I wasn't in Manhattan because I didn't recognize anything and I wasn't in Brooklyn because Spot wasn't with me. Tears started falling down my cheek. Just then, the door was opened and in walked a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I quickly wiped the tears from my face.

"Heya." She said, "How ya feelin'?"

"Uh…Fine, I guess." I replied looking at her confused. "Where am I?"

"Yoa at da Bronx Lodgin' House. My names Dayna but everyone calls me Skittles."

"Skittles, my names Pallet. How'd I get here and why am I h?"

"Well my bruddah brought youse here. Youse been unconscious foa tree days."

"Huh?... Oh yeah, I remember now. Your brother an' his pals musta knocked me out."

"Whaddya mean he knocked youse out? He said he found ya like dat." Skittles replied with a stunned look.

"No, he did it when I was walkin' home."

"I knew me bruddah was bad, but not dat bad. Mosta da guys here are like dat but not me bruddah." She said looking shocked. "Are youse shoa?"

Just then we heard talking in the other room.

"Da boys must be jest gettin' back from woik." Skittles replied.

The door was flung open, and in walked Red.

"Well, Ise see youse finally woke up." Red said.

"No thanks to you." I replied scowling.

"Shuddap!"

"No! Why am I here an' where's Spot?"

"Yoa heah cause I was told ta bring yas heah an' yoa precious Spot was out cold lyin' on da ground last time Ise saw 'im. He's prolly off wit some new goil."

"Who told you ta bring me here?" I shouted.

"Dat's none a yoa business!"

"Red jest tell 'er." Skittles said.

"Youse keep outtah dis Skittles!"

Just then in walked a blonde girl.

"Red, dear, can we please go now? We're going to be late." She said.

"You!" I replied glaring at her.

"What do you want?" She replied.

"She told you ta do it, didn't she?" I said scowling at Red. "Amy, was the one that told you ta do it!"

"So what? She's me goil an' Ise do anytin' foa 'er."

"I told you, you would pay." Amy said smirking. "And you wanna know what? Spot will pay too."

That was it. I jumped up off the bed and started toward Amy. I went to punch her, when Red stepped in front and my fist connected with his cheek. I could tell by the look in his eye that he wanted to hit me back. He stepped toward me, but Skittles stepped in the way.

"Red, don't! Leave 'er alone." She said.

" Skittles, move now!" Red replied. "Ise don't wanna hoit youse."

"Yoa gonna have ta, ta hoit Pallet cause I aint…"

"Red, you can hurt her later. Right now we need to go. My parents aren't going to wait much longer to eat." Amy interrupted.

"Alright. Yoa so lucky Ise in a hurry." Red said walking out the door. "Youse too Skittles."

"Oooo… I'm shakin'." I replied sarcastically as he left.

Once Red and Amy were gone in walked a girl with chestnut long hair.

"Hey, Skittles." She said.

"Hey goil. Pallet dis is me friend Jenn." Skittles said.

"But youse can call me Kid." She replied.

"Oh hi Kid. Nice ta meetcha."

"Hey, aint youse dat goil dat took dat Amy goil's guy?"

"I didn't really take him. He was only with her ta make me mad."

"Well, Ise glad. She don't desoive any guy. I hate her."

"Please don't talk about him. I really miss him." I replied staring at my feet. "I wish I could get outta here."

"Ise hate ta say it but me too." Kid said. "Ise sick a da way dese boys treat Skitts an' me."

"Me too. Ise love me bruddah but he's changed a lot an' he lets da boys treat me an' Kid bad." Skittles replied.

"If I evah get outtah here you two could come with me. The boys in Manhattan treat us girls with respect."

"Yeah, well Ise don't tink youse gonna get outtah heah too soon." Skittles replied. "Wese not even allowed ta leave da buildin'. Wese cook an' clean foa da boys. Weah only allowed out if one a da boys I wit us."

"Don't worry. I'll figure somethin' out, but you two bettah be ready ta go anytime. Ise ready ta get back. I miss everyone."

"Ok, we'll have our stuff packed at all times." Kid said and left the room.

"Skittles, is there any where else I can stay? I don't mean ta be picky but this room is stuffy an' hot."

"Yeah shoa, youse can stay upstaihs wit Kid an' me." She said leading me out the door and up some stairs to a room with three bunks. From the looks of it, it looked like the girls used the two extra bunks for storing things. Skittles had Kid clear off one of the bunks for me to sleep on.

"Youse can sleep heah. Dis used ta be da room foa da boys when dey got sick until Kid an' me showed up. Mr. Larson wouldn't let us sleep in da same room as da boys."

"Okay, well I'm gettin' tired so I hope you don't mind if I go ta sleep. I should have a plan in the mornin' so don't worry bout that."

"Okay, G'nite Pallet. See youse in da mornin'." Skittles replied.

"Yeah, G'nite." Kid said.

"G'nite girls."

The next morning I awoke to some yelling going on outside the door.

"What's goin' on Kid? At who and why's Skittles yellin'?"

"I dunno Pallet. Ise jest woke up."

Just then Skittles came in the room and slammed the door behind her. Then sat down in front of it on the floor and had tears falling down her face.

"I hope youse figured out a plan Pallet. Ise ready ta leave now." She said sniffling.

"I need jest a little more time Skittles. Somethin' will come ta me soon. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well… Red told one a da boys dat Ise stood up foa youse last night an' dat youse mouthed back. So he said dat latah after dis pawty dere goin' ta tanite dat Ise bettah do somethin' wit him or he'll hoit me an' Kid."

"Oh my god! Skittles don't worry, I'll get us outta here tanite. You two keep doin' what you normally do when they go ta woik. I'm stayin' up here until I think a somethin'."

"Okay, Pallet." Skittles said wiping her face as her and Kid walked out the door.

I spent the whole morning coming up with a plan that could get the three of us out of the Bronx and to Manhattan without the boys catching us.

After the boys returned to eat and then go back to work, Kid and Skittles came up to rest.

"Okay girls. I got a plan. Tanite, aftah the boys go ta there party, we get your stuff an' we'll go out the fire escape so Mr. Larson don't see us. Then we head straight ta Manhattan. Once we get there, we'll be safe an' you two don't hafta put up with these boys again."

"Okay, Pallet. Ise hope dis woiks." Skittles said before she dozed off.

"Me too. Pallet, will youse wake us when da boys get back?" Kid said.

"Okay Kid." I said as she dozed off.

I spent the rest of the afternoon going over our plan to make sure it was okay and also came up with a backup. Around 5:00, I started hearing the boys downstairs so I woke up the girls and they went downstairs. After dinner the boys got ready to go out and all left around 6:00. When all the boys were gone, Skittles and Kid came up to the room and each grabbed their bag of things.

We headed down the fire escape and out the alley. Since I've never been to the Bronx, the girls lead me to the Manhattan bridge. Just as we started walking cross the bridge we were stopped by someone in front of us.

"What are youse tree lovely ladies doin' out heah alone? Dere's bad people dat like ta kidnap young ladies like yoaselves." He said.

"We're on our way ta the Manhattan Lodgin' House." I replied back.

"What youse goin' dere foa, may Ise ask?"

"We have friends there." I answered.

The boy stepped closer so he could see my face. Now, I could see his. I finally noticed who it was.

"Mush! Is dat youse? It's me Pallet."

"Oh my god, Pallet! Wese been lookin' all ovah foa youse." He said hugging me. "Wheah youse been?"

"Long story. I'll tell you latah. Can you take us ta see everyone?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on." He said leading us to the lodging house.

"By the way Mush, these are my new friends Skittles an' Kid."

"Nice ta meetcha." Mush replied looking at Kid and then at Skittles. "Well heah we are."

"Oh Mush, will you go get everyone down here?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah shoa." He said running upstairs and then back down with everyone following him.

"Pallet!" They all yelled coming over to me to give me hugs.

"Everyone, I missed you so much."

"We did too." They said looking at Skittles and Kid.

"Oh. Guys, these are my friends Skittles an' Kid. There stayin' with us."

As everyone started greeting Skittles and Kid, I pulled Mush off to the side.

"Mush, where's Spot?"

"He stayed upstaihs. Ise told everyone I had a surprise foa dem. He said he didn't want no surprise. He hasn't done anything but stay in dat room an' look foa youse since you've been missin'."

"Oh, I think I'll go up an' see him. Keep everyone down here for a few minutes please."

"Yeah shoa, Pallet." He said walking over to everyone.

I walked upstairs and opened the bunkroom door.

"I don't want no surprise, so jest leave me a—" Spot said turning around. "Pallet!"

"Hi Spot." I said as I started crying.

He got up off the bed and walked toward me as I walked toward him.

"I missed youse." I said as Spot picked me up and we hugged.

"I missed you too." He said looking at me.

I leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss. Then we sat down on his bed and I just sat there with Spot's arms around me. After a few minutes, everyone started coming upstairs.

"Come on. Let's go up to the roof." Spot said.

"Okay. I'll be up in a minute." I replied giving him another kiss.

Spot headed up to the roof. I went over to Skittles and Kid to help them find a place to sleep.

"So did ya get ta meet everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone's so nice. Especially that Mush." Kid said smiling.

"Oh Kid." Skittles said laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you think so Kid. You two will be sleepin' in the bunk beside him. Mine's on the otha side. You guys make yourselves comfterble. I'm goin' up ta the roof ta spend time with me guy."

"Ooooo. Wonder what dere gonna do up dere?" Kid said smirking.

"Oh Shuddup."

"G'nite Pallet." They both said.

"G'nite guys." I said climbing out the window. I got onto the roof and sat down next to Spot.

"I know it's only been a few days but I missed you so much." I said, then kissed Spot's cheek.

"I missed youse too, Pallet." Spot said putting his arm around me. "What happened? Where'd youse go?"

"Well I woke up in this room about three days aftah what happened. This blonde girl came in the room an' told me that I was at the Bronx Lodgin' House an' that Red found me an' brought me there. Red came an' said that he did it for his new girl, Amy. I guess she told him what happened between you two an' got him ta kidnap me. Well the blonde girl stood up for me an' Red got mad an' had ta go ta dinnah with Amy. Then, I met anothah girl an' they told me they were treated bad, so I told them they should come with me when I escaped. So, they did. We snuck out wall the boys were at a party an' then we came here as fast as we could."

"Ise had a feelin' it was him dat took youse!" Spot growled. "If Ise evah see him again, I'll—…" Spot started getting mad.

"Spot, can we jest not talk about him anymore?" I interrupted. "Right now, I jest wanna think about bein' here with you. I missed you even if it was jest a few days." I said staring at my feet.

"Sorry, Pallet. I jest so mad dat he took youse from me an' I couldn't do nuthin'." He replied. "I won't twalk about him anymoa tanite." He said lifting my chin so he could look at me. Then he kissed me. "I missed youse too."

I kissed his cheek, then laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a bit before I noticed there was still something on Spot's mind.

"Spot, is there somethin' botherin' you?"

"Well…Uh…a little…" He said nervously.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Well…uh… Have youse evah slept wit a guy?" his voice was a little shaky.

"I've slept with you, remember?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Not dat kind of slept…"

"No…No, I haven't. Why?" I was getting more nervous.

"Would youse evah?"

"Depends…"

"On what?" he asked.

"On whether he loved me…"

"Well… I love youse, Pallet."

"I love you too Spot but…"

"But what?"

"…But I'm only 16 and I've known you for not very long. Sorry Spot… I do love you."

"I know youse do. Sorry foa askin' youse." Spot said kissing my forehead.

"It's ok." I replied.

I laid my head back against his shoulder. We didn't say anything for what felt like twenty minutes. Spot kept staring at the roof, then the sky, then back at the roof. I figured he was probably feeling a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. I hoped he wasn't going to be like that around me now. _I really did love him, I just wasn't sure that he really, truly loved me yet._ One of my old friends had fallen in love and all he wanted was to sleep with her. I had to be sure before I made a mistake I'd regret.

Spot started to stand up.

"Come on, Pallet. Wese bettah get back downstaihs." He said holding his hand out to me to help me up.

I was about to take his hand and go with him, when I got an idea. _Just because I didn't want to sleep with him didn't mean that I couldn't sit up here with him and enjoy being with him._

Spot, I don't wanna go inside. I wanna stay out here with you." I said grabbing his hand, pulling him to sit down, and then kissing him.

"But Pallet, I tawt dat youse dint—."

"I don't, but that don't mean that we can't sit up here togethah? We're boyfriend and girlfriend. We're allowed to make out. Heh." I replied kissing him again, this time with my arms around his neck. Spot slide his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

"Sorry, Pallet, about what I asked. I won't twalk about it anymoa." He said kissing my forehead, then laying on his back.

"It's ok, Spot." I replied kissing his lips, then laying my head on his chest.

Spot fell asleep staring at the stars, combing his fingers through my hair, and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Spot and I woke up early so we could get downstairs and to our beds before everyone woke up and rumors were started. We were in our beds no more than probably fifteen minutes when Kloppman came up and started waking everyone up.

"So, youse two 'ave a good night?" Race asked smirking.

"Shuddap Race. Nuttin' happened." Spot replied looking at Race, then at me, then back at Race. Race took that as his cue to leave.

"Mornin' sunshine." Spot said kissing my forehead.

"Mornin'." I replied smiling.

Just then, Kid walked over.

"Hey Pallet, Where'd youse go last night? … And who is dis?"

"Sorry Kid, this is Spot. Last night I was up on the roof talkin' with him. Spot this is Jenn or Kid as she's called. She was one a the girls livin' in the Bronx."

"Oh, nice ta meetcha Kid." Spot said kissing her hand.

"Definitely." Kid replied blushing and smiling.

"Easy Kid, he's mine." I said putting my arm around Spot's waist.

"Yep, sorry. Ise all hers." He replied putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

"Hey, dats alright." She said looking at Mush. "I'll be happy wit him." She pointed towards Mush.

"Kid, you crack me up." I said laughing with Spot.

"Hey guys, whatcha laughin' about?" Skittles asked coming up behind us.

I turned around startled.

"Jeez Skittles. Don't do that. You almost scared me ta death."

"Sorry." She replied laughing. "So who's dis?" She asked looking at the back of Spot's head, who had been tying up his shoe laces.

"Oh Skittles, this is my boyfriend, Spot… Spot I'd like you ta meet the oddah girl from the Bronx. This is Skittles."

Spot finished tying his shoes. When he turned around, by the look on his face, you'd think he saw a ghost.

"Dayna?" He said looking surprised.

"Spot! Spot Conlon!"

"Do you two know each othah?" I asked confused.

"Uh… yeah… Wese… old friends…" Spot replied nervously.

"Oh."

We stood there a few seconds.

"Come one Pallet. We bettah get goin' befoa we lose all our mornin' customahs."

"Ok Spot. Jest a sec. Hey, Mush. Come here. Kid an' Skittles, you two sell with Mush. He'll show you what ta do. Mush stay with these two. Teach them how ta sell and don't let them outtah your sight."

"Okay Pallet. I'll take good care a dem. We'll meetcha latah at Tibby's." Mush said heading out the door.

"So… Spot, how'd you meet Skittles?"

"Uh… We jest… um… Me friend from Brooklyn knew her. Can wese go now?"

"Yeah sure."

We headed out the door and to the circulation desk. Spot and I both got 100 papes and went to Central Park and started selling. We were just about finished when we heard some people yelling near by. We quickly finished up and went to check it out. We discovered two boys yelling and fighting with each other, at a nearby selling spot, while a red-headed girl stood by watching terrified. As we stepped closer, I noticed the boy facing us was Blink and the girl was Cherry but the other boy we could only see the back of his head. Spot and I walked towards them before we started talking.

"Hey Blink. What's goin' on heah?" Spot asked.

"Hey Spot. Nuthin's goin' on dat Ise can't handle. Dis guy's jest sellin' in our spot an' isn't even from around heah." Blink replied.

"Hey youse, kid. What are youse doin' 'round heah? Wheah youse from?"

The boy wasn't answering Spot so I walked over and stood talking to Cherry.

"Kid, Ise twalkin' ta youse!" Spot said.

"No, dip. Ise can heah youse. Ise jest not answerin' youse." The kid replied turning to Spot. Cherry and I still couldn't see him.

When the boy turned around, Spot's eyes got really big and his mouth dropped. Blink did the same thing as soon as he looked at me and then at the boy. Cherry walked over to Blink and her mouth dropped too. All three kept looking at me, then back at the boy.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Chance, come heah. Ise want youse ta see dis." Spot replied still staring.

I walked over and looked at the boy and couldn't believe it. He looked exactly like a boy version of me.

"Gavin? Is that you?"

"Ashleigh? Oh my god! I thought I'd nevah see you again." The boy replied in a French accent, then hugged me.

"Me too. I missed you so much."

"Excuse me, did we miss somethin'?" Spot said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, Gavin, these are my friends Blink an' Cherry. An' this is my boyfriend, Spot. Guys, this is my twin brother, Gavin."

"Yoa twin? Youse nevah told us youse had a twin." Spot said.

"That's cause I didn't want ta think about him 'cause I missed him."

"Well nice ta meetcha, Gavin." Spot said shaking his hand.

"Yeah." Blink and Cherry said shaking his hand too.

"Yeah, well, I gotta get goin'. If I late for lunch then the boys will be worried. See ya later." Gavin said walking away but stopped. "Hey Ash, tonight can we get tagether an' talk? Is Miette still 'round?"

"Yeah, tonight's great. Yeah, Miette is 'round. She lives with me, except everyone calls her Melody."

"Bring her too. Meetcha at Medda's. You know where that is, right?"

"Yeah, see ya later. Bye."

"Bye." He replied and then was out of site.

The four of us walked to Tibby's and Spot and I found a booth in the corner and sat down. As soon as Mush and the girls arrived at Tibby's, they came and sat down.

"So, how was your first day of sellin'?" I asked the girls.

"I did good. I sold every pape." Kid replied.

"I did good too. I sold every pape by myself but two. Mush sold those for me." Skittles answered.

"Good."

"Hey, guys, is it alright if Mush an' I leave? He's gonna take me 'round Manhattan." Kid asked.

"Yeah, of course. Have fun. We'll see you latah."

Mush and Kid got up and left.

"So, Skittles, What are you gonna do tanite? Do you want me ta see if one a the boys can show you around Manhattan?"

"I guess, but I don't really know anyone 'cept youse, Spot, Kid, and Mush."

"Hmmm… I know. Why don't Spot take you?"

Before Skittles could answer, Spot stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Uh, Pallet, can Ise twalk ta youse foa a sec?"

"Ok Spot. I'll be right back."

We walked to the corner of the room where no one could hear us.

"Ise can't take her 'round."

"Why not? She don't know no one else."

"I jest can't Pallet."

"Spot, please… I'm gonna catch up with my brother so I can't do it an' I don't want her ta go with someone she don't know. Please, Spot… for me!" I said putting on a pouty face.

"Oh don't do dat. Don't look at me like dat. Dat cute lil' French pouty face a yoas." Spot pleaded looking at me before he finally gave in. "Oh, alright. I'll do it. But youse owe me."

"I'll make it up ta you. I promise. Now, I gotta go use the bathroom, then tell Melody. Thanks so much." I said then kissed him on the cheek and went to the restroom.

When I came out I started looking around for Melody when I glanced over and saw Spot talking to Skittles with his arm around her shoulder, while she was laughing. I thought about it a little but not a whole lot because I was so excited to see my brother. So, I hurried and grabbed Melody and told her about Gavin and that he was going to meet us at Medda's. She, too, got excited. She kissed Race on the cheek, told him what we were doing, and then we headed to the Lodging House to change into nicer clothes before we left. We went back to Tibby's and told everyone where we were going and when we'd be back. We started out the door when I looked around and noticed Spot and Skittles weren't there, so I figured they probably already left. Mel grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. She practically pulled me all the way there.

When we got to Medda's, Gavin was standing outside waiting. As soon as Melody saw him she let go of my arm and ran to give him a hug.

"Gavin! I missed you!" She yelled.

"I missed you too, ma petite chère." He replied. "Hi, Ash… So, let's go inside before it gets cold."

So the three of us walked inside and found some seats and sat down. We talked for hours just catching up on everything. It was about 11:30 when we finally ran out of things to talk about and realized what time it was.

"Well, Melody an' I bettah get back before Klopp locks us out. I'm so glad were finally tagethah."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I'll see you two latah. Oh an' Ash if he does lock you out you know where I live now."

"Yeah, see ya latah. Au revoir." Mel and I gave him a hug and left.

When we got back, Kloppman was just getting ready to lock up. He let us in and we went upstairs. Mel changed out of her good clothes, said goodnight to Race and got into bed. I went to say goodnight to Spot when I noticed he wasn't in his bed. I searched around and found him laying in my bed. I went to give him a kiss when I noticed someone laying next to him. It was Skittles! _What did they think they were doing?_ I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Skittles! Spot! What are you two doin'!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh… Oh my gosh! Pallet! Dis is NOT what it looks like." Skittles said startled.

"Yeah right! It looks like you're in my bed with my boyfriend! You know what? I'm outta here! I'm goin' ta stay with a friend. Bye!" I said, grabbing a shirt and pants for the next day, and left.

I walked eight blocks until I got to a building with a sign on it that said West-side Manhattan Newsie Lodging. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A light inside was turned on and a large man answered the door.

"May I help you, miss?" The man said in a British accent.

"Uh, yeah. I'm lookin' for my brothah Gavin Scharem?"

"Come on in. If you wait right here, I'll go get him." The man showed me in, then headed upstairs.

A few minutes later he returned with Gavin staggering behind him.

"What's this all about, Mr. Wilder? Oh, Ash. What are you doing here? Did you get locked out? Where's Miette, I mean Mel?"

"No, I didn't get locked out. Mel's back at the lodgin' house. It's jest Spot. Can I stay here tanite?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Gavin replied taking me upstairs and to a bunk next to his.

"Get some sleep now. Then I want you ta tell me what happened, in the mornin'. G'nite."

"Nite, Gavin." I said then fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to feet stomping around and boys yelling. I opened my eyes and noticed a bunch of boys staring at me and talking.

"Mornin' Ash. Don't mind these guys they jest wanted ta know where you came from." Gavin said sitting at the end of my bed, pointing to the group of boys.

"Haven't they ever seen a girl before?"

"Well, yeah. It's jest you weren't here last night."

"Heya Gavin. Youse gonna intraduce us ta dis beautiful goil."

"I guess. Ash, this is the guys. Josh, Christopher, Cyle, Toby, an' Peter." He said pointing to each boy. "Guys this is my sister, Ashleigh."

"Hi guys." I put on a fake smile.

"Do youse need someone ta show youse 'round." Peter offered.

"Easy Pete. She's taken. This is Spot's girl."

"Really? Ise don't tink dat she was who Ise saw wit him last nite. Ise coulda sweared she was blonde." Peter replied.

"Ash was with me last night at Medda's."

"Den who was dat goil Ise saw?" Peter asked.

I didn't answer. I stared at the floor and tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Is that why you're here, Ash? 'Cause Spot's with anothah girl?"

More tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Guys, will you excuse us for a minute?"

Every guy left the room.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

"When I got back last night, Spot was laying in my bed… With my new friend Skittles…"

"What!"

"I couldn't stay there."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Wilder opened the door.

"Gavin, there's a girl out front that says she's your sister and needs to talk to you."

"Ok, send her up."

Mr. Wilder shut the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and in walked Melody.

"There you are Ash. I've been lookin' all ovah for you. Spot's been wonderin' where you were."

"Probably jest so he can go do somethin' with Skittles again."

"Pallet! That's not true! You know he likes you."

"Then why was he in bed with Skittles?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Mel, you better get goin'. An' don't tell Spot where I am."

"Alright, Pallet, but you bettah tawk ta him soon." Mel replied walking out the door.

I spent the next two days with Gavin and his friends. They all showed me their favorite selling spots and their favorite spots to hang out. Gavin had to keep reminding the boys that I was taken because they kept flirting with me especially Peter.

After hanging out with Gavin and his friends, I finally decided to go back and talk with Spot. So the next day, I got my things ready, and started the eight blocks to the Lodging House. I hadn't even gotten two blocks before I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Peter running towards me.

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Yoa bruddah asked me ta walks ya back. He don't want ya walkin' back by yoaself. It ain't safe." He replied.

"I can take care of myself, but alright."

We walked the remaining seven blocks to the Lodging House talking to each other. We arrived at the Lodging House and went upstairs, me leading with Peter walking behind. I got to the top of the stairs and could hear everyone laughing. It was Saturday afternoon so no one had to go out selling until later on in the day. I walked over and opened the door a crack and peaked in. I could see Racetrack, Mel, and Blink playing poker with Mush, who was teaching Kid, and a bunch of Newsies were watching. I could also see Midge and Shorty cuddling on a bunk in the corner, Freckles and Specs talking on the top bunk, and Sketch and Davey playing cards with Les, Davey's little brother. As I opened the door a little more to see where Spot and Skittles were, the door was swung open.

"Pallet? What are youse doin'?"

I looked at the person talking. It was a tall blond hair boy everyone called Dutchy.

"Oh… Uh… Hey Dutch. I was jest checkin' ta see if there was anyone here or if… uh… you were all at Tibby's…"

"Yeah, right. Hey SPOT! Pallet is back!"

"Pallet, Wheah 'ave youse been?" Spot said walking over to me.

"Not here."

"Ashleigh, jest go an' twalk ta him." Peter said behind me.

"Who's dat Pallet an' what do youse need ta twalk 'bout?"

"Spot, this is Peter, Gavin's friends."

"Hi… Pallet, what didya wanna twalk 'bout?"

"Could we go somewhere first?"

"Shoa, come on." Spot replied grabbing my hand and leading me out the window and closing it. "So, whadda ya wanna twalk 'bout? An' why didya leave foa tree days?"

"I left because of You!" I answered turning my back towards him and crossing my arms.

"Me! What'd Ise do?" He asked turning me around.

"I go out ta talk ta my brother, who I haven't seen in years, an' come back ta find you with Skittles in my bed…" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We din't do nuthin'. Wese jest waitin' foa youse ta get back, an' fell asleep."

"You didn't need ta wait for me ta go ta sleep in your own beds."

"Wese were waitin' foa youse 'cause Skittles was cryin' an' she needed ta tell youse somethin'."

"Why was she cryin'? What'd she need ta tell me?"

"She was cryin' b'cause one of 'er bruddah's friends saw 'er an' treatened 'er an Kid an' youse. She was scared an' Ise din't know what ta do 'cept comfort 'er til youse got back."

"Sorry Spot for gettin' mad. It's jest hard for me ta trust people. An' I had a lil' feelin' that you knew Skittles as more then jest a friend before…"

"Pallet, Ise can explain. Ise did know Skittles as moa den a friend. She was me goil foa a while."

"Oh, so when were you gonna tell me? Or were you not gonna tell me at all?"

"I was gonna aftah youse got back from yoa ting wit yoa bruddah. Pallet, Ise swear deres nuthin' b'tween me an' Skittles anymoa. Dat was like tree yeahs ago. Yoa da only goil Ise like an' da only one Ise will like foa a long time." He said grabbing me around the waist and kissing my forehead.

"Promise?" I asked putting my arms around his neck.

"Ise promise." He said lifting my chin and kissing my lips softly at first. Then he pulled me in closer and deepened the kiss.

"Hey Ashleigh, is everythin' fine now?" Peter interrupted opening the window.

"Yeah, everythin's fine, thanks. You can go an' tell my brother everythin' fixed now. An' hey, tell him ta come visit me sometime soon. Okay?"

"Okay, see ya latah. Nice ta meetcha Spot. Bye." He said walking out the door.

"Spot, Pallet, youse bettah come in now. Kloppman will be heah soon ta get us movin' ta sell." Dutchy said.

So Spot and I climbed back in and joined the crowd watching the poker game. A few minutes later, Kloppman came upstairs to get us moving out the door to sell the afternoon addition of the World.

Spot and I headed to the circulation desk with the rest of the newsies. I handed Spot some money and he bought both of our papers. He handed me a hundred papers and took fifty for himself. I found this to be weird.

"Spot, why only fifty papers?"

"Cause deres sometin' Ise gotta do. Could youse partnah up wit Dutchy, Race, an' yoa sistah? Ise will be back foa youse. Promise."

"Oh, okay." I replied confused. _What was he up to?_

"Okay. See-ya latah." He answered, then kissed my cheek and left.

Dutchy, Race, and Melody came over to me and then we left to go sell. That afternoon went by fast. The four of us sold our papers in no time and were heading to Tibby's before everyone else. We picked a booth to sit at and wait for everyone. They all started arriving about five minutes after us. We all sat and talked about how well we all did selling and things that were going on. Spot arrived about an hour later. As he walked towards us, Dutchy, who was sitting next to me, got up for Spot to sit and pulled up a chair for himself and they both sat down. Spot started talking with everyone else.

"So Spot, what was it you had ta do today?"

"Jest some stuff dat Ise had foagot ta do."

"Yeah, right."

"Youse jest can't stand surprises can youse?"

"No, I can't." I replied pouting.

"Yoa so cute when youse pout." Spot said kissing me.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Eh hem. 'Scuse me guys but dere are oddah people 'round dat don' enjoy watchin' youse two make-out." Dutchy said trying to get our attention.

"Sorry, Dutch." I said pulling away from Spot.

"If it boddahs dem, dey can leaves." Spot said leaning in for another kiss, but I stopped him.

"Spot, we need ta respect them."

"Ah… Dutch. Yoa such a pawty poopah." Spot said putting his arm around my shoulder and pouting.

"Sorry, Spot." Dutchy replied.

"Hey, Pallet, we bettah get goin'." Spot said looking at the clock.

"Why? What are wese doin'?" I asked as Spot grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Jest come on."

"Alright, I'm comin'." I said standing up. "See you guy later. Au revoir."

Spot and I headed out the door and to the Lodging House. We walked inside and up the stairs to the bunkroom.

"Okay, wese gottah clean up. Do youse still 'ave dat dress Ise got youse?" Spot asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"We need ta dress nice. Go put it on."

"Why do I need ta dress nice? What are we doin'?" I asked grabbing my dress and walking to the washroom.

"Can't Ise evah surprise youse?"

"I hate surprises."

"Yeah, but da last time Ise did it youse loved it an' Ise loved da tanks." Spot grinned.

I put the dress on and brushed my hair. I took the ribbon I had grabbed and tied my hair up. Then I washed my face and hands.

"Okay, I'm ready. Now where are we goin'?"

"Youse'll 'ave ta wait an' find out. Now, come on." Spot said. He grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. We walked four blocks until we reached a restaurant called Antonio's. We walked inside.

"Buongiorno, Spot." Welcomed a man with an Italian accent.

"Buongiorno, Antonio. Table foa two." Replied Spot.

"Si, right this way."

We followed Antonio to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. Spot pulled out my chair so I could sit.

"Here you are. Now, can I start you off with a drink?"

"Yea, two glasses a wine."

"Certainly. Be right back."

Not even five minutes later, Antonio was back with the wine.

"Here you are. Now, will you be needing a menu or do you know what you would like?"

"Wea gonna 'ave some spaghetti."

"Be right back."

"Spot, are you sure you can afford this? That's like all your paper money…"

"I 'ave been savin' up. Dis is no problem. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Okay. So, what's the occasion?" I asked taking a sip of wine.

"Dere's no occasion. Jest ta be wit youse." He answered taking my hand.

Just then Antonio returned with our spaghetti. We sat and talked about the past few days as we ate. When we finished, Spot paid the bill and we left. We walked down the street a ways until we arrived at Medda's. We went inside and sat. We listened to a few songs then Spot stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said before giving me a kiss and going back stage.

_What was he up to now?_

A few seconds later, Spot was back. No sooner had he gotten back before Medda came on stage again.

"Ok, everyone the rest of tonight is devoted to all you lovers out there. So, please, get up and dance if you feel like it."

As soon as she left stage, slow music began to play.

"Pallet, whadda ya say? Wanna dance?" Spot asked as he stood offering me his hand.

"Of course I would." I answered taking his hand and walking over to where everyone was dancing.

He held my left hand in one hand and placed the other on my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder and we started dancing. After a little while, he pulled me in closer and I laid my head on his shoulder. After the song was over, I looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Well, Pallet. It's gettin' late. Wese bettah get back b'foa wese get locked out foa missin' curfew."

"Okay."

So we said thanks to Medda and Toby and we headed back to the Lodging House. When we were in sight of the front door, we noticed someone walking up the steps. Thinking it might be Red looking for trouble, we walked wherever it was dark. We walked closer to try to make out who it was. As we got closer, we noticed the person had brown hair, not red. Finally, realizing that it was safe, we approached the person.

"Hey can wese 'elp youse?" Spot said.

The person turned around startled.

"Gavin… What are you doin' here?" I asked surprised to see him.

"Well, you said that I should come visit you…" he answered.

"Well, yeah, but not this late. It's almost time for bed."

"Yeah, I know, but I… kinda… got locked out."

"Oh. Well, come on. You can stay here." I said opening the doors.

"But Pallet, deres no empty beds." Spot reminded me.

"He can have mine. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Ash, I don't want you ta sleep on the floor."

"Hey, it's okay really."

"Yeah, it'll be okay Gavin. She can 'ave me bed." Spot replied.

"Where will you sleep?" Gavin asked.

"With me." I answered.

Gavin gave me a dirty look.

"Don't worry, Gavin, wese don' do nuthin'." Spot replied to his look.

We all walked upstairs, I showed Gavin my bunk, then walked over and closed the door. Then, I walked back over to the bunk and climbed into the bottom bunk, laid down next to Spot, gave him a kiss, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spot and I woke up early the next morning before Kloppman came up. We went to the washroom and started cleaning up. I changed my clothes from the dress to some pants and a button-up shirt. By the time we were cleaned up, everyone was filing into the washroom to clean up and change. Spot and I went and sat down on his bed.

"Spot, I don't think I'm gonna sell taday. I've gotta call Saff an' talk ta her about somethin' while everyone is gone. Ok?"

"Yeah okay Pallet." Spot replied standing and giving me a kiss.

"Oh an' Spot could you take Gavin with you? I don't want nothin' ta happen ta you both."

"Okay, Pallet. Hey Gavin! Come on. Yoa s'pose ta come wit me."

"Alright… See-ya later, Ash." Gavin said as he was leaving.

"See-ya Pallet." Said Spot and left.

I sat on the bed until everyone was gone. Then I went downstairs.

"Miss Scharem, what are you still doing here? Aren't you s'pose to be selling too?" Kloppman said as I walked toward the counter.

"Oh, well I kinda miss Sapphire an' Jack so I'm gonna call them an' talk. An' I don't feel real great. I've got a headache."

"Alright Miss. But after you phone call you take some aspirin an' go back to bed. K?" Kloppman replied going to the medicine cupboard and getting an aspirin.

"Okay Kloppman. I will."

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get some supplies. I'll lock the door on my way out." Kloppman said grabbing his keys and locking the door as he left.

I went to the phone and dialed the number that Jack had told Spot to reach him at. It rang and someone picked up.

"Hello. Could I speak ta a Miss Saff--- I mean Sandy Bale, please… Thank you…"

"Hey Saff, How's it goin'? …"

"That's great. I bet Jack's happy 'bout working on a ranch…"

"Heh. I miss you two…"

"Guess what I did last night? …"

"Spot took me out for dinner and the we went ta Medda's. Medda had them play slow songs ta dance ta…"

"Yeah, the very first song, he asked me. I was dancin' with my arm on his shoulder. Then he pulled me in closer an' I laid my head on his shoulder."

"Well, yeah a lil' one after the song. Then, we went home."

"Yeah, he is so sweet… Uh, Saff, I've gotta ask you somethin'."

"Well… You see… Spot kinda asked me if I'd ever sleep with him. I told him when I was sure he loved me. Was that stupid?"

"Okay. Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Well, I've gotta go. Tell Cowboy, I said hi. Talk ta you later. Bye"

As soon as the phone was hung up, I started crying. _Why did she have ta leave? She was my best friend an' now I barely ever get ta talk ta her._ I went back upstairs, laid down on my bunk, and cried thinking about how much I missed my best friend Sapphire. I cried for so long that I fell asleep. Hours later I woke up to someone kissing my cheek. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Hey sleepy head, didya have a nice tawk wit Saff? Hey, were youse cryin'?"

I just nodded my head in reponse.

"What foa? Did someone do somethin' ta youse? Did Ise do somethin'?"

I shook my head.

"Den what is it?"

"It's… Saff… I miss her. I wanna be able ta see her everyday an' talk." I started crying again.

"Hey, don't cry." Spot said coming up on the bed to hug me. "You'll see her again I promise."

I just cried into Spot's chest.

"Now, stop dat cryin'. Yoa stainin' dat pretty face." Spot said lifting my chin.

I stopped crying and took a deep breath.

"Dat's bettah." He said wiping the tears off my face. "Now I know what Shorty had ta deal wit taday."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, taday at Tibby's, Midge was cryin'. She missed her sistah." He replied.

"Oh, poor kid. She's never been away from her sister for more than a day."

"Whaddya mean, poor kid? Youse been cryin' a few seconds ago."

"I know. But still…"

"Yeah… So whaddya wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know. How 'bout we jest stay here tonight? I don't feel like goin' anywhere."

"Dat's fine."

"Hey, by the way where's my brother?"

"Well… It toins out he got himself a goil now."

"Really! Who!"

"Skittles." Spot smirked.

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah."

Just then we began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Then, the door was flung open and everyone came in and began their nightly activities.

"Hey Pallet, Wanna be dealt in?" Racetrack said holding up his poker cards.

"Yeah sure."

"'Bout youse Spot?"

"Now Ise gotta go tawk ta Kloppman. Ise'll be right back Pallet." Spot said jumping down from the bunk and walking out the door.

"Alright Race." I said jumping down from the bunk. "You better deal me some good ones."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied rolling his eyes.

Race dealt out the cards to Gavin, himself, Blink, Mush, and me and we played four games, three of which I had won and the fourth we were just finishing when Spot came walking back into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Pallet is totally beatin' Race. She's won ev'ry game so fa." Midge said.

"Okay, full 'ouse. Beat dat Pallet." Race said smiling.

"Race, I think you got me this time." I replied. "But I may be wrong." I laid my cards down. "Royal flush."

"Okay, I'm nevah playin' did wit youse evah again."

"Aw… Race you hurt my feelin's."

"Yeah right, Now I'm gonna 'ave ta sell twice as many papes ta get all dat back."

"So what Race. Someone finally beat ya even while youse cheated." Spot said putting his arm around my shoulder when I stood up.

"Shuddap Spot."

"Aw… Race, cheer up. How 'bout I buy you an' Mel lunch tomorrow?" I offered.

"Alright, Pallet." Race said. Then, he picked up his cards and he and Melody sat on his bed and talked.

"So Gavin, What's this I hear about you an' Skittles?"

"Oh yeah… She's my girl, now."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy now. I've got both my sisters back an' I've got a girlfriend now."

"Hey Gavin, can you come heah?" Skittles called from across the room.

"See you in the mornin' guys."

"Yeah, G'nite Gavin."

"Pallet, wese bettah get ta bed." Spot said.

"Yeah, okay."

Spot and I laid in bed talking until everyone else started getting to bed.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Kloppman yelled up the stairs.

Dutchy got up out of his bed and turned out the light, since his bed was the closest. As soon as the lights went out, I kissed Spot goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was the first one up. So, without waking anyone up, I quietly got up and went to the washroom to cleanup and get dressed. As soon as I was dressed, I walked over to the window by mine and Spot's bunk and watched the sun rise. I was so entranced by it, that I jumped when I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist from behind.

"Did Ise scare youse?" Spot asked from behind me.

"A lil'." I said leaning back against him.

"Pallet, Ise gotta tawk ta youse." Spot said turning me around.

Before Spot could sat anymore, Kloppman began walking upstairs.

"Come on." He took my hand, opened the window, and lead me out the window. We both sat down.

"What is it Spot? Is somethin' wrong?"

"Pallet, Ise gotta be gettin' back ta Brooklyn really soon. Who knows what da boys 'ave done ta da place."

"Oh."

"I guess what Ise tryin' ta say is do youse wanna come wit me? I mean, Youse were s'pose ta come befoa youse were taken…"

"Well… What about Melody? I can't leave her here alone."

"Well, I kinda already tawked ta yoa bruddah and he said he and Skittles could look aftah her. An' Racetrack, Midge, Shorty, and da oddahs are hea… Whaddya say?"

"Of course Spot, I'd love ta go ta Brooklyn with you."

"An' I love dat youse wanna go." He said pulling me in for a hug and kissing me.

"Eh… hem…" said Racetrack from behind us. "If youse two are done wese got woik ta do."

"Race, yoa gonna get it some day. Youse an' Dutch… Youse two always spoil me fun." Spot said.

"Come on mister tough guy." I said stading up and taking his hand. "We better get goin' in. Your not even dressed."

"Alright, alright." He said standing. "I guess so."

We both climbed back inside.

"One reason I'll be glad ta be back in Brooklyn…" Spot said.

"An' what's that?" I asked looking at him.

"No interruptions." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"Come on guys. Wea gonna be late." Race interrupted.

"Racetrack!" Spot glared at him.

"Heh… Uh… Ise bettah find Mel. See ya." Race said running out the door.

"Hehe… You better get dressed." I said kissing Spot's cheek.

Spot grabbed his things and went to the washroom and cleaned up. Soon as he was ready, we headed to the circulation desk, got our papers, and went selling. After all our papers were sold, we stopped by Tibby's and got something to eat, then headed to the Lodging House so I could pack. When I had all my stuff ready, we headed to Brooklyn, stopping by Tibby's to say goodbye.

We arrived at Spot's Lodging House a little while later. Spot opened the door, grabbed my hand, and walked in. We walked up the stairs and came to a door. Spot opened the door and everyone looked at us.

"Hey Spot, how's it been? Who's da goil?" said a tall blond haired boy.

"Hey Clash, dis is Pallet."

"Oh, what I'd do if I were her canvas." Whispered a dark-haired boy to another blond boy.

"…Me goilfriend." Continued Spot glaring at him and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, Spot." The dark haired boy apologized.

"Pallet, dese are da boys. Da tall blond is Clash, da smart-alec wit da dark hair is Chaos, da short blond is Andrew, da red head is Kory, da curly haired blond is DaVinci, he's Shorty's bruddah. Da curly-brown haired one is Josh, da tan dark haired boy is Chase, an' da one dat looks like him but a bit shorter is his twin Danny. An' da guy in da cornah wit da glasses is Reuben, he's kinda quiet 'round goils. An' last of all dis lil' twerp." Spot said picking up a little, red-haired boy. "Dis is Scotty, but we call 'im Spinnah b'cause he makes yoa head spin takin' care of 'im."

"Spot where'd youse go? Youse were gone a long time." Scotty said.

"I was visitin' Jacky-boy an' me new friend Pallet."

"Dat was a long visit, Spot."

"Yeah… heh. Didya keep dese fellahs in line?"

"Yup." Scotty grinned.

"Dat's good. Well, Spinnah, why don't youse go an' play cards wit Chase, Danny, an' Reuben while Ise help me friend Pallet settle in."

"Okay Spot. See-ya." Replied Spinner, walking over to the card game that was started.

"Awww… He's cute, Spot. How old is he?"

"He's six. He's Mr. O'Brien's son. His muddah died two yea's ago, so Mr. O'Brien has him stay hea wit us so wese can teach 'im ta be a Newsie."

"Poor kid. Yoa so good with him, Spot. He seems to adore you."

"Yeah, well, wea like his big bruddahs. We all take care of 'im." Spot answered grabbing my bag and taking me to a room with a bunk, a dresser, and a window. "Dis is me room."

"It's nice…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nuthin's wrong. I was jest thinkin' about how cute it was when you picked Spinner up and how you were with him. You were so cute." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Well, of course, Ise AM Spot Conlon." He replied putting his arms around my waist.

"Oh, shuddap." I said giving him a quick kiss. "So, are you gonna be like that with our kids?"

"Our kids… hm… I like da sound of dat…"

"Yeah…?" I smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah, as long as we have boys an' look jest like dere dad."

"What? No girls? I don't think you have a choice in whether it's a boy or girl. Heh."

"Oh yes I do. Ise Spot Conlon…"

The two of us just laughed.

"I guess wese can 'ave one goil. But jest one, an' jest as long as she looks like 'er muddah. An' she's not datin' til she's married."

"Oh, Spot. Shut up." I pulled him in by his collar and kissed him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Spot, wea all goin' out. Are youse comin'?"

"Do youse wanna go out tanite or stay heah?" Spot asked me.

"Can we stay here? I don't really feel like goin' out tonight."

"You guys go on, wea stayin' heah." Spot answered back to the voice on the other side of the door.

"Why? So youse two can make out all nite?" Asked the voice.

"It ain't any a yoa business, Chaos." Spot growled.

"Ise wouldn't be s'prized if youse two were born attached at da lips." Chaos remarked.

"Yoa gonna need some ice attached ta yoa lip if youse don't shuddup an' go away!"

"Okay, okay. Ise goin'. Mr. O'Brien is takin' Spinnah out tanite so youse don't gotta worry 'bout 'im. See-ya."

"So what do youse wanna do?" Spot asked me.

"I don't know."

"Ise got an idea. Come on." Spot said taking my hand and going out the door and down the stairs.

"Where are we goin', Spot?"

"You'll see. It's one a me favorite places ta go when I wanna be alone."

We walked down the stairs, out the door, and to the docks.

"Hea we are." He said sitting down.

"This is beautiful." I said sitting down next to him and looking at the night sky.

"I tawt youse would like it."

"Yeah, I love it."

"Good."

We sat for a while looking at the stars and enjoying the peaceful night. Then, I got an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Spot what's that in the water over there?" I asked pointing at the water.

"What? I don't see anythin'…" he replied leaning to see.

"It's right there."

Spot leaned in a little closer, then I pushed him.

"Oh, it's jest you." I said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said. "Now help me outtah heah."

"Oh, alright." I replied offering him my hand.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Heh. Now dats funny." He said laughing.

"HA ha ha, your gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah? Whadda ya gonna do?" He asked swimming closer.

"No, you stay away." I said splashing him.

"Okay." He replied.

Then he went under water. He was under a long time.

"Spot! Spot, where'd you go?" I asked looking around. "Spot…! Spot, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Hey Pallet, up heah."

I turned around and Spot was standing on the dock smirking.

"Spot Conlon! What are you doin' up there?"

Spot jumped in the water splashing me, then swimming over to me. He slid his arms around my waist.

"Did Ise scare youse?"

"Yes, you idiot!" I smacked his arm. "Don't do that ever again." I hugged him.

"Okay, on one condition…"

"What's that?" I asked looking at him.

"Youse give me a kiss…"

"Okay." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay, now I'll nevah do it again."

Spot and I swam around a little more before going back into the shallows. He took both of my hands and linked his fingers with mine.

"Can Ise ask youse somethin', Pallet?" he asked kissing the back of my right hand.

"Yeah, anythin'."

"Did youse mean dat earliah when youse were tawkin' 'bout our kids?"

"What do you mean, Spot?"

"Well… Do youse really want ta be wit me dat long? Long enough foa us ta have kids tagethah an' be married?"

"Well… yeah. Why? Don't you?"

"Yeah, Ise do. I jest wanted ta make shoa youse were serious. Not dat I want ta be married an' have kids now. Ise definitely not ready foa dat yet. I wanna 'ave fun foist, not be tied down wit kids. Hell, Ise don't even 'ave my own place yet. Heh."

"Me neither. But, let's not talk about that right now. That's a while from now."

"Yeah." He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "Well, wese bettah get inside an' get dried off b'foa wese get sick." Spot said.

We walked over to the dock. Spot got out and then helped me out. We walked to the Lodging House, went inside, and up to Spot's room. Spot grabbed some dry clothes and went to the washroom to change. We both changed and then went out the window and sat on the fire escape. Spot slid his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Pallet… Can I tell youse somethin'?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, ya know when youse got kidnapped?"

"Yeah." I replied looking at him.

"Well, dat was da one time in my whole life dat Ise felt helpless an' like da woist boyfriend in da woild. Youse were taken an' Ise didn't do nothin' ta stop dem or help youse."

"You couldn't, Spot. They knocked you out…"

"I shouldn't have let dem knock me out."

"You couldn't have stopped it any more then I could've."

"Well, as soon as I came to, Ise told everyone an' we all began lookin' foa youse. I'd go lookin' den when I jest got too tired an' frustrated ta look anymore, I'd sit an' …"

"An' what, Spot?"

"I'd uh… sit an'… cry." He said under his breath.

"You cried!" I said shocked.

"Yes, I cried, Pallet. I love youse an' da tawt of nevah seein' youse again b'cause of me own helplessness made me cry…"

"Spot… I love you too… An' it's not your fault. An' you're not the worst boyfriend in the world. If anythin' you're the best…" I replied kissing him on the cheek. "An' the sweetest." I added smiling.

"Ise know Ise da—"

Before he could finish, I leaned in and gave him a deep, long kiss. We were kissing for what seemed like half an hour before we were interrupted by whistles coming from behind us.

"Geez… Youse two are joined at da lips." Remarked Chaos.

"Chaos, youse bettah shut dat trap befoa Ise shut it foa youse!" Spot said glaring at him.

"Alright, alright."

"You boys all have lives, go live dem an' leave us alone."

After everyone left, Spot turned back around and we stood up.

"Yoa not gonna say anythin' 'bout da cryin', right?"

"Don't worry. I won't." I said before giving him a quick kiss and climbing in the window.

Spot climbed in the window and we walked to his room. I climbed onto his bunk, Spot turned the light out, laid down next to me, gave me a kiss goodnight. We talked for a few minutes until we finally fell asleep.

The next few weeks went by fast. Spot would take me to sell in the morning, then he would sometimes take me to all his favorite restaurants in evening when we weren't eating with the boys. I ended up saying in Brooklyn for about a month, with some visits from our friends in Manhattan every now and then.

One morning, Spot and I went selling as usual. When we finished, he took me back to the Lodging House. We went upstairs and to the bunkroom and sat on one of the beds.

"Pallet, how'd youse like ta go back ta Manhattan foa a bit an' visit?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, I miss everyone so much."

"Okay, get yoa stuff ready. We'll go dis aftahnoon as soon as everyone gets back."

"Okay."

I stood up, went to Spot's room, and began packing. When I finished, I heard noises in the bunkroom. I opened the door and walked over to Spot with my bag in my hand.

"… An' DaVinci, yoa in charge. Hey, youse ready?" he asked turning and looking at me.

"Yep."

"Okay, Let's go den. See-ya fellahs."

"See ya Spot. Bye Pallet." They all replied.

"Bye guys." I replied as I walked out the door.

We walked to Manhattan, talking most of the way. As soon as we crossed the bridge, we were greeted by Blink and Cherry, who had just finished selling at their new selling spot, and were headed to Tibby's. As we were walking, Blink pulled Spot back behind us where we couldn't hear.

"Cherry, do you know what they're talking about back there?"

"Uh… no…"

"Come on, yeah you do. Please tell me."

"I don't know, Pallet."

Spot and Blink rejoined us acting as if nothing was going on.

"Spot… What are you up to?"

"Nothin', Pallet."

"Yeah, sure. Where have I heard that before?"

"Come on youse two. Everyone will glad ta see yoa back." Blink said.

"Yeah." Spot replied.

_Something was going on that they didn't want me to know. It better not be another party._ We walked on talking until we reached Tibby's. Spot took my hand in his and linked his fingers with mine.

"We got a lil' surprize foa youse inside."

"Again…?"

"Yep, now come on."

We walked in and there, sitting in a booth was Sapphire and Jack.

"OH MY GOSH! Sapphire! Jack!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Pallet!" They both said standing up and coming over to me.

"When'd you get here? An' why, are you here?" I asked letting go of Spot's hand and hugging them both.

"Spot called a while back sayin' dat youse an' Midge were cryin' cause Saff was gone. So, wese came as soon as we had da money." Jack answered.

"Spot, you told them?"

"Ise had ta. I hated seein' youse like dat."

"We'll be heah foa a few weeks, so we can do stuff tagettah again." Sapphire said.

"Yeah. That's so great. I can't wait. But first, I have to take my stuff ta the Lodgin' House so can we meet you later."

"Okay… See ya latah." Jack and Saff replied.

I grabbed Spot's hand and my bag, that I had dropped on the floor, and I pulled Spot out the door.

"See ya latah guys." Spot said before he was completely out the door.

I kept hold of his hand as I walked a ways away from Tibby's.

"Pallet." Spot said stopping me. "What's wrong? Aren't youse happy?"

"I'm extremely happy."

"Den what's wit da speed walkin'?"

"I jest wanna put my bags at the Lodgin' House. That's all."

"Alright…" Spot replied unconvinced.

We started walking again, this time at a slower pace. We arrived at the lodging house and went upstairs. I laid my things on my bunk and walked over to Spot, who was standing by the door waiting.

"Youse ready?" He asked.

"Let's jest stay here until everyone gets back from Tibby's. I don't wanna walk all the way there then come all the way back."

"Yeah shoa. Whadda ya wanna do?"

"I dunno. Can we jest sit on the roof or somethin'?"

"Okay, let's go ta da roof foa a bit."

Spot took my hand and we went out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. We sat down next to each other and Spot put his right arm around my shoulder. It was still late afternoon and light out so we watched all the other people doing things on their rof and listened to all the people in the streets.

"Spot, why are you so nice an' sweet ta me? When we first met, I was so mean ta you. I don't deserve it." I asked tracing the lines on his left palm.

"Pallet, da very foist day Ise met you, Ise liked youse. Even when youse were mad. Ise desoived dat. I love youse, dats why Ise sweet ta youse. I always will be too." Spot replied kissing my forehead and then the back of my hand.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder. There was talking going on downstairs, then someone came climbing up to the roof. It was Jack.

"Geez… Whenevah I see youse two yoa eithah makin' out, all ovah each oddah, or up on dis roof. Sometimes all of dose at the same time."

"Shuddap Jacky-boy." Spot said standing up offering me a hand. "an' Ise shoa youse like dat wit Sapphire."

"Not as much as youse two. I swear youse two are like glued ta each oddahs lips or somethin'."

"Shut up Jack." I replied taking Spot's offered hand and standing up. "Go down ta the bunkroom already."

"Why so youse two can makeout some moa? No way, we dint come all da way heah ta sit an' wait foa youse two ta decide ta take a break. Go down dere now. Saff is waitin'."

"Alright, alright." We both replied. We climbed down the ladder and in the window where everyone was talking, waiting for us.

"Good job, Cowboy. Youse got dem unglued." Race snickered.

Everyone started laughing. Spot glared slightly at Race as I blushed.

"Pallet, is dat a blush Ise see?" asked Sapphire standing up.

"Oh shut up Saff."

Everyone went back to what they were doing while Saff, Jack, Spot, and I sat down to talk.

"So, what have youse two accomplished down dere in Santa Fe?" Spot asked Saff and Jack.

"Oh wese found a place ta stay and wese both found a job."

I opened my mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"Hey Ashleigh, Spot, what's dis surprise everyone was talkin' about?" Gavin asked walking over to me with Skittles not far behind.

"Hey Pallet, who's 'Frenchy'? He looks a lot like youse."

"Saff, this is my twin brother Gavin an' his girl Skittles, one of my new friends… Oh my gosh, Gavin, I've got the perfect nickname for you. Frenchy, hehe."

"Dat fits." Spot said.

"Frenchy…? I guess that works." Gavin said.

"Oh, Gavin, this is Sapphire an' Jack, my friends that used to live here in Manhattan."

"Were you two da surprise?"

"Yup, dat's us." Jack replied.

"Well, nice ta meet you. I'll let you all get caught up. See ya later."

"Bye."

"Lights out in five!" yelled Kloppman up the stairs.

"Wow, dat late already. Well, all da beds are taken, but youse two can sleep in ours. We'll go sleep on da roof." Spot told Sapphire and Jack.

"We will?" I asked Spot.

"Yeah." He answered looking at me.

"Are youse two shoa?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, see youse guys in da mornin'." Spot said climbing out the window with me behind him.

"Why'd you want da roof? There is two extra beds in the storage room…"

"I know, but starting tammorah wese won't be alone all day. So Ise tawt tanite wese could be alone at least."

"Okay, But it's gonna get cold up heah."

"I know." He said walking over ta a wooden crate with a lid. "Ise got pillahs an' blankets up heah. Ya see I used ta sleep up heah all da time when Ise stayed ovah. I liked da view."

I smiled at him as he spread the first blanket out and laid the pillows down, then sat down and took off his shirt. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. He put his arm around my shoulders, we laid down, and watched the stars. After a couple of minutes, I laid my head on his chest. We watched the stars a bit longer, then I sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

I leaned down and kissed his lips soft and quick. He looked at me and pulled me back in and kissed me, softly at first, but then deepening the kiss. Then, he moved from kissing my lips to kissing my cheek, then my neck. Then he began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Spot, wait." I said as he was kissing my neck and working on unbuttoning my shirt.

"What's wrong, Pallet." He asked stopping.

"I'm jest not quite sure I can do this jest yet." I replied sitting up.

"Oh, okay. Dat's fine. We can stop. Ise sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for leading you on like that."

"It's fine, Pallet. Let's jest go ta sleep."

I laid back down with Spot's arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest and my arm over him. We fell asleep.

The next morning at Tibby's…

"So what happened b'tween youse two last night? Jack said he came up dis mornin' an' yoa clothes were all ovah an' youse two had yoa arms around each oddah…?" Sapphire asked me. The boys were off selling papers while Sapphire and I caught up.

"Nothin'."

"Whadda ya mean nothin'?"

"I couldn't do it. I think he's mad, now."

"So what if he's mad! Don't do anythin' like dat till yoa ready an' I mean it! Who cares if he's mad!"

"I know but I still feel bad. An' Ise don't want him mad at me… He hasn't talked ta me or even given me a kiss this mornin' like he usually does."

"Oh my gosh Pallet! Don't worry! You knows he can't keep his lips off youse. Look heah he comes." Sapphire said as Spot and Jack walked in the door.

"Heya goils, didya get all caught up?" Jack asked sitting down next to Sapphire.

"Yup." Saff replied kissing Jack.

"Hi, Pallet." Spot said kissing my cheek and sitting down.

"Hi, Spot."

"Hey we got a surprize foa youse two…" Jack said.

"What is it?" Saff and I asked in unison.

"Wea goin' ta Medda's, tanite. Deres some special couples night tingy… We don't got ta dress up…" Jack replied

"Sounds fun." Saff said.

Later that night……

Sapphire and Jack had just finished dancing and had come to join Spot and I on the couch, when Red walked in and walked up to us.

"Hey, Conlon! I hope you've enjoyed yoa last few days wit dis goil! 'Cause you ain't nevah gonna see her again! Youse two have been gettin' on me nerves. Foist youse humiliate me in front of me boys, den she takes me sistah an' her friend from us, and youse hoit Amy b'cause youse played her, makin' her believe youse loved her but den youse go to dis whore! Well, I'm gonna get rid of youse foa good, den maybe dis whore will know how me Amy felt!" Red said pulling a gun out and pointing it at Spot. His breath smelled like beer and his face was tear-stained and dirty.

Spot sat there looking at him, pushing me towards Saff and Jack who both looked terrified but were trying to comfort me as I started crying.

"Red, put da gun down. Let's all tawk about dis foist…" Jack tried to persuade him.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NEXT!" Red yelled pointing the gun briefly at Jack.

"Red, youse don't gotta do dis." Spot said moving forward to try to get in reach of the gun.

"DON'T MOVE!" Red pointed the gun back at Spot who immediately leaned back.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Red was about to pull the trigger, Gavin came from behind him, knocked the gun from his hand, and hit him over the head with a glass bottle which knocked him out. Medda and Toby sent everyone home before they called the police to pick Red up.

When they got back to the Lodging House, Pallet ran upstairs crying with Spot following right behind her.

"Pallet, are youse ok?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"NO, I'M NOT FINE!" she began crying harder.

"Oh, Pallet..." He pulled her into his chest and began stroking her hair.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs so Spot took her hand and they climbed out the window and up to the roof. Spot pulled out the pillow and blankets he had stashed away, laid them down, and they sat down facing each other, Spot holding her hand once again.

"SPOT, A GUN WAS JUST PULLED ON YOU! YOU WERE ALMOST SHOT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I'm calm b'cause I knows yoa safe, now." He wiped the tears away and began stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Spot, I was so scared I was gonna lose you." she sniffled.

"Ise was scared too… All Ise could tink 'bout when he was pointin' dat gun at me was how cold Ise been ta youse taday an' how Ise wouldn't be able ta apologize… I'm so sorry, Pallet. I love youse."

"Oh, Spot." she began crying again and covered her face with her hands. Spot pulled her into him so she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and began stroking her hair again. After a few minutes, she sat up and wiped the tears off her face. Then she stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. Spot stood up but remained where he was, not quite sure if he should join her or not.

"Spot…" she stared up at the stars.

He took that as a sign to join her so he walked over and stood next to her, looking at her.

"Spot, I'm sorry about last night… It wasn't your fault. If anybody's, it was mine."

"No, Pallet. It---"

"Spot, it _was_ my fault. I was leading you on… I did want to last night, though. I was just afraid of getting hurt, afraid of you leavin' me afterwards…"

"Pallet, I would nevah hoit youse an' I would nevah leave youse. I love youse."

"I love you, too." she stepped closer, leaned in and kissed him. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulled her in as close as he could, and deepened the kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders. Spot began combing his fingers through her hair while kissing her. After a couple minutes of this, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Eh hem…"

Startled, they stopped what they were doing and turned to face whoever the voice had belonged to. Standing there, at the top of the stairs, was Sapphire.

"Um… If youse guys are done sucking face, I was jist comin' up ta see if youse were both okay…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Answered Spot, letting go of Pallet's hand and walking over to fix the blankets.

"What 'bout youse Pallet? Are youse okay?"

"Yeah, Saph. I'm fine…"

"Somethin's wrong. What is it?"

"Um… This evening has been a bit of a shock for me so I jist need ta be alone with Spot tonight. But, I will be fine."

"Okay. G'night, Pallet. I'll tell everyone ta leave youse two alone until youse come down… Nite, Spot." Sapphire gave Pallet a hug and climbed back down the stairs.

Pallet turned around and looked at Spot.

"What? What is it, Pallet?"

"Nothing." she smiled. Spot walked over to her, and she gave him a hug. She pulled back from him a bit, and with his arms still around her waist she leaned in and kissed him softly, then pulled back again.

"What was that for?" Spot asked smiling.

"B'cause I love you, Spot." She smiled back before kissing his cheek.

"I loves you too." He said trailing his knuckles down her cheek. Then he cupped her face between his hands, gently touched her lips with his, and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Starting out as a soft, gentle, closed mouth kiss and turning into a deep, opened mouth kiss, this one was more passionate than any they had ever shared together.

As they continued kissing, they slowly made their way over to where the blankets were. His mouth not leaving hers, Spot gently pushed Pallet against the wall, still holding onto her waist. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her lips, and then her neck. She pulled back from him, then without speaking, started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. He watched her as she did so, smiling when she finished. She slid her hands inside the shirt, touching him lightly, and kissing his neck as she pulled the shirt over his shoulders. She lifted her head and kissed his lips again as he rolled his shoulders, freeing himself from the sleeves. He pulled her in closer and kissed her neck before sliding his hands beneath her button-up shirt and undershirt and slipping them off over her head, not bothering with the buttons.

Both shirtless, they resumed their passionate kissing. Spot, without ever suspending their kiss, gently eased Pallet down, beneath him, onto the blanket. She rested her hands on his chest as he began nibbling at her neck and covering her breasts with his hands gently kneading them, causing her to softly moan. She let her hands descend from his chest to his flat stomach to the waistband of his pants where she unbuttoned them, then began caressing his back. Without any effort at all, Spot shed what remained of his clothes. He reclaimed her mouth with his in a deep, sexy kiss. But that only lasted a moment before he deserted her mouth to kiss his way down the side of her neck to the hollow of her throat to the top of her breasts to the spot just above her navel, unbuttoning her pants and tugging them and her undergarments off as he did so. Then, he came back to kiss her lips yet again as she ran her fingers through his hair and he, hers, mussing it up.

Having been waiting for just the right moment, Spot finally climbed on top of her and they joined as one. His mouth found hers again, his tongue thrusting in just the way the other part of his body was thrusting into her, again and again. Pallet dug her fingers into his back, moaning with pleasure. This lasted quite awhile before Spot finally, out of exhaustion, thrusted hard a few more times, and then collapsed on top of her. He pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back, lying beside her, arms around each other, both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath, and bodies laced with sweat.

A few minutes later, just as they had both caught their breath, Pallet climbed on top of Spot and straddled him as she began kissing him once again. Lips pressed against each other, Spot grabbed hold of Pallet around the waist and rolled her onto her back underneath him, where he slid himself back inside her and began thrusting again—this time pounding hard into her, causing them both to moan from the pleasure they were experiencing. After minutes and minutes of this, Spot and Pallet finally rested and fell asleep, Pallet's arms around Spot, his around her, and her head on his bare chest.

When they woke up the next day, it was nearly noon. Awakened by the sun shining in her face, Pallet opened her eyes. Spot was still sound asleep. Since he was always the one to wake her up, she decided it was her turn, so she kissed his cheek. When he still didn't wake up she decided to try something else, so she began to kiss his cheek, then his neck, and then began to nibble on his ear.

The only noise he made was a soft, "Mmmm".

"Spot, time to wake up, mon amore…" She climbed on top of him and began to kiss her way down his body whispering for him to get up as she did so.

"Can't we just sleep a little longer…?" He replied as she reached his stomach and kissed her way back up to his lips.

"Uh uh." Pallet replied finally kissing his lips. Then she moved to the side of his neck and began giving him a love bite. After a couple minutes of this, Spot finally opened his eyes and smiled. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, rolled her over onto her back, climbed on top of her, and began doing the same to her neck but just below her ear, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Spot, we really need to get going or we're gonna get it from Saff and Jack."

Spot lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Oh, alright. Let's go." He kissed Pallet softly on the lips, got up, and pulled on his pants. Then he threw her his shirt. "Put dat on, I don't know where yours is. I'll go down an' make shoa everyone's gone." Spot climbed down to the bunkroom while Pallet put on and buttoned up his shirt and waited. When Spot returned to tell her the coast was clear, they both folded and put away the blankets, gathered up the rest of the clothes, and went down to the bunkroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower an' then we can head ta Tibby's an' meet up with Saff an' Jack." Pallet said grabbing two towels and heading to the shower-room.

"Well, I might jist have ta join youse." Spot smirked as he began to follow her.

"Not right now, you won't. What if Kloppman, let alone one of the boys, came up an' we were in there together? It wouldn't be good." Pallet said, turning around and facing him.

"None of dem will come in. I know foa a fact dat it's Kloppman's day off t'day so he's gone visitin' his son an' da boys are all busy tryin' ta finish up sellin' dere papes an' fillin' dere stomachs." Spot stepped closer, took her by the waist, and pulled her to him.

"…Oh fine. But lock the windows an' door." Pallet finally gave in, smiling and kissing Spot before heading into the shower room. Spot walked over and locked the door and windows, before joining her.


	8. Chapter 8

Later at Tibby's…

"So, uh, Pallet, Spot, did youse two work everythin' out last night?" Jack asked, looking at Pallet and Spot who were sitting across from him and Sapphire.

"Um… I'd say so." Spot replied smiling at Pallet, who returned the smile.

"What are da smiles foa youse two?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing, Saff. We're just happy." Pallet replied.

"I'd say youse were moa den dat. If I dint knows any bettah, I'd say youse two were in love." Jack commented.

"Are youse?" asked Sapphire, smiling.

Pallet and Spot looked at each other and smiled. "We are." They both responded and kissed each other softly.

Sapphire and Jack looked at each other and smiled. Then, Jack placed his arm around Sapphire's shoulder and she laid her head on his.

"An' ta think, Jack, dese two hated each othah when dey first met. Youse woulda nevah tawt dat dey would end up togethah." Sapphire stated.

"Oh, Saff. We didn't hate each other. We were just afraid to let others know it, because it would mean that we were weak. I loved Spot from the moment that he saved me from Red in that alley the first day we met." Pallet said laying her head on Spot's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

The next two months went by slow. Although they didn't have anymore nights together like the one after the party at Medda's, they still slept in the same bed together every night. Spot and Pallet would spend as much time together as they could and as much time with Jack and Saff as they could before their two friends would have to leave. The last few days, Pallet spent the mornings in the bathroom.

"Youse okay, Pallet?" Sapphire asked sitting in the bunkroom. She had stayed behind with Pallet while everyone was out selling papers.

"Yeah Saff, I'm wonderful. I've just been throwing up all morning! It's a wonderful feeling!" Pallet replied sarcastically. "No I'm not fine. I think I've got a problem…"

"Care to elaborate…?"

"I think… I think I'm pregnant." Pallet said coming out of the bathroom.

"How…! Youse an' Spot haven't… Oh my gosh, dats why youse two wanted to be alone, dat one night aftah da problem wit Red! Pallet!"

"Yes, Please don't say anything to Spot or Jack, Saff. They'll be mad."

"How da heck do youse plan on keepin' dis a secret! Yoa gonna start showin' soon, ya know."

"Well, uh… Hey you an' Jack leave tomorrow… Take me with you for a while, please."

"How are youse plannin' on Spot jest lettin' youse leave wid us widout him followin'?"

"Um… I guess I'll have to break up with him."

"Yeah…Riiiiight! Good luck wid dat. Hey, here he comes." Saff said looking out the window.

There was footsteps coming up the stairs, then the door flew open.

"Hey Goils!" Everyone said.

"Spot… um… could I see you outside for a minute please?"

"Shoa."

They stepped out on the fire escape and closed the window.

"Youse feelin' bettah, Pallet?" Spot asked feeling her forehead then kissing it.

"Yeah. I'm fine…"

"What is it, Pallet?"

"Spot, I… I don't think I can be with you anymore. I… I jest don't feel anything anymore." She told him trying the best she could to lie.

"What? Why?"

"It's hard to explain. Please… I just can't." She replied crying.

"Pallet, please…" Spot pleaded reaching for her hand.

"Please, Spot. Don't." She said pulling away.

"Pallet, I'm sorry if Ise did somethin' wrong. I love youse!"

"Spot, It isn't you…"

It was silent for a few minutes…

"Spot, I do love you, I always will. I just can't be with you anymore… I'm going with Saff and Jack when they go back to Santa Fe tomorrow. Sorry Spot." Pallet said kissing his cheek. She opened the window, climbed inside, and for the rest of the day, packed everything she needed to take with her in the morning.

After packing, she laid down and went to sleep….

"Comeon Pallet. Da trains gonna leave soon." Saff yelled to her.

"Coming. Mel, be a good girl. Race, please take good care of her for the time that I'm gone. Blake, you too. Behave and take care of Mel. I'll be back sooner then you know it. Skittles, Kid, take care an' see ya soon." Pallet said hugging everyone. "Mel, give Spot a hug for me please. Au revoir." She boarded the train and waved goodbye as it pulled away.

The trip was long and the scenery got more and more beautiful as they got further and further away from New York. It took about a day and a half to reach Santa Fe. As soon as the train stopped at the train station, they gathered their things and stepped off the train. They found a cab and went to the place where Saff and Jack lived; a place called Juan's Lodging. Jack went to the front desk and got their key.

"Hey Pallet, youse feelin' okay?" Jack asked, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, It's jest youse trew-up at least 6 times on da way heah."

"Oh… uh… I think it was jest motion sickness."

"Okay. Well Ise gotta go ta woik in a few minutes so if youse need anythin' jest ask Saff. She don't gotta be back to woik til tomorrah."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Well, heah we are. Home sweet home." Jack said unlocking and opening the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Pallet walked in and looked around. There was one large bed, two dressers, a table on each side of the bed, and a couch. It was a small room but big enough to live in.

"This is nice."

"Juan's gonna bring a cot up heah foa youse." Jack said.

"Okay thanks, Jack."

"No problem. Well, Ise gotta go to woik. Youse two have fun."

As soon as Jack left, Pallet turned to Sapphire.

"When Jack finds out, he's gonna tell Spot… What am I gonna do?!"

"Ise don't know, Pallet. I'll tawk ta him. He won't tell."

"Thanks Saff."

"So, do you know how far along youse are?"

"Well, let's see… From that night it'll be two months tomorrow."

"Come on. We're goin' ta da doctah. Jack an' his son woik tagetah." Saff grabbed Pallet's arm and pulled her out of the room. She locked the door, then they headed downstairs, and to the doctor's down the road. They walked into building and up to the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Uh, scuse me? We're heah ta see da doctah…" Saff said.

"Your name please…?"

"Pal… I mean Ashleigh Scharem."

"Age?"

"18."

"Parent's names?"

"They're dead, ma'am."

"Oh, okay. Reason you're here?"

"Pregnancy."

"Ok. You can have a seat and I'll go get the doctor." She said and walked out of the room.

Not even five minutes later, she and the doctor walked in the room.

"Miss Scharem, if you two would come with me." The doctor ushered them into a room.

"So, tell me. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think about two months."

"Okay… yes. Now let me check this out…" he said doing a check-up on her.

"I'd say you're right. You're about two months along. But as soon as you start showing, come back and let me do another check up on you."

"Thank you, Doctor…"

"Oh sorry. Doctor Cortez." He said shaking her hand.

"Thanks, Dr. Cortez. See ya later." She replied leaving.

"Saff what am I gonna do? I love Spot but I can't tell him about this…" Pallet began to cry.

"He's gonna find out when youse get back."

"Hopefully by then I'll know how to tell him. Please make sure Jack doesn't tell Spot after you tell him, I wanna tell Spot myself."

"Alright."

Saff and Pallet walked back to the Juan's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay… Heah he is now." Sapphire said hearing the door open.

"Hey, goils." Jack walked in the front door and closed it behind him.

"Hi Jack." They both replied together.

Sapphire walked over to Jack and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "Jack, could Ise twalk to youse outside on da fire'scape?"

"Yeah, shoa." Jack smiled following Sapphire.

They walked out onto the fire escape and closed the window. It was open a tiny crack, just enough for Pallet to be able to listen in to what they were saying.

"Saff, b'foa youse twalk, answer one question foa me. Please." Jack looked Sapphire in the eyes, and held her hands.

"Okay, of course. What is it?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Is Pallet okay?"

Sapphire gave him a crooked smile, "Dat's what Ise wanted ta twalk ta youse about… Jack, Pallet is pregnant."

"What?!?! How far along is she?" Jack shouted.

"She's foa months along."

Jack turned away from Sapphire and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He turned back towards her and frowned, "Is it Spot's?"

Sapphire frowned back at him and gently smacked his arm, "A course it!" Sapphire glanced in the window and then looked back at Jack. "Dat's why she came out heah with us. She don't want Spot ta know. Youse can't tell him no mattah what, Jack. She says she'll tell him herself when she's ready…"

"But he's gotta know, Sapphire. It's not right that he don't even know she's gonna have his baby."

"I know that, Jack. But, it's not our place ta tell him. She an' Spot are obviously old enough ta have sex, den dey are old enough ta deal wit dis demselves." Sapphire stepped towards Jack, wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked up at him. "Pallet will have ta deal wit whatever happens b'tween her an' Spot. All we can do is support her an' help her out trew dis pregnancy."

Jack sighed, nodded his head, and leaned down and kissed Sapphire. "Alright, Sapphire. I won't tell Spot." Jack let her go and opened the window back up, "Doesn't mean Ise agree wit it, doe." He climbed back in the window and help Sapphire do the same. Then they both turned to Pallet.

"So, Pallet, how youse feelin'?" Jack asked.

"I'm alright, ise guess. Lil' pains hea an' dere." Pallet smiled. "Ise miss Mel doe."

"Oh, dat 'minds me. Youse got a lettah." Jack pulled a folded up envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Tanks." Pallet opened the letter and sat in a nearby chair. Jack and Sapphire returned to the fire escape and closed the window. Pallet pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

_Dear Pallet,_

_How's everythin goin down there? Hope your havin fun. Everyone misses you, especially me, Déjà, Kid, and Skittles. It's borin at time without you here. Race finally took me to one of the races. It was excitin. Everyone is doin good… well, except Spot. He hasn't really done much of anythin lately except eat, sleep, and sell. He won't go back to Brooklyn… Yesterday, he met a new girl. He says he likes her but everyone can tell he doesn't. He still loves you…_

_Well, I guess that's everythin. Hope you come back soon. Gotta go, time to kick Race's butt in poker._

_Love ya sis,_

Melody

After she was through reading the letter, Pallet folded it back up and stuck it in her pocket, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

*****

Five more months passed and Pallet got bigger. Everyday it got closer to the due date, the closer Jack and Sapphire watched Pallet. Finally, the day came; according to Pallet, not quick enough. Jack and Sapphire took Pallet to Doctor Cortez, and waited… After several screams and cries, Pallet's baby was born.

"Well, Miss Scharem, it's a baby girl." Doctor Cortez placed the little baby girl in Pallet's arms, and called Jack and Saff into the room.

Pallet stared down at her baby and smiled. She kissed her on the top of her soft little head and laid back, exhausted.

Sapphire stood next to the bed and gently lifted the baby from Pallet's arms, "Pallet, she's beautiful." Sapphire gently rocked the baby back and forth in her arms, before passing her to Jack.

"Ise agree." Jack added swaying the baby in his arms. Then, he looked at Pallet before adding, "She looks like both youse an' Spot."

Pallet let out a little sigh thinking about Spot, and then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

****

(A month later)

Pallet sat in her seat on the train, cradling her baby girl closely to her chest, biting her bottom lip and staring out the window. The train arrived at the station in New York exactly on schedule. Pallet let out a nervous sigh, grabbed her bag, and stepped off the train. Looking around she noticed a young couple standing nearby looking around. She walked towards them and smiled. "Hi Mel. Hi, Race."

Hearing their names, Melody and Racetrack turned towards her. They smiled at first and then, a look of shock crossed both their faces when they caught sight of the bundle in Pallet's arms. "Oh my gosh, Pallet! Is dis why youse were down dere so long?" Melody raced towards her sister, stopping in front of her and gently moving the blanket out of the way so she could see the baby's face.

Pallet bit her lower lip and shook her head yes. She gave Melody a hug and passed her the baby. Pallet turned to Racetrack and smiled, giving him a hug also. Race took the bag from her hands and looked at her nervously. Knowing that he and Mel probably had some questions that she preferred not to answer, she said "Um… Ise know youse both probably have a lot of questions, but Ise would like it if you didn't ask, right now. Ise can't really answer them, at the moment." Melody and Racetrack looked at each other and then looked back at Pallet, and nodded. Feeling relieved, Pallet smiled and began walking. They arrived at the Lodging House several minutes later and walked inside, where everyone was waiting in downstairs living area.


	11. Chapter 11

Pallet was barely in the door when she was surrounded by everyone; receiving pats on the back, handshakes, and hugs by anyone who was nearby. "Heya Pallet!" everyone shouted. After giving their 'hellos' and 'welcome backs', everyone but Pallet's close friends began to disperse. Pallet found a spot on an empty couch and sat down. Melody sat down next to her placing the baby in Pallet's arms.

"Who's rugrat, Pallet?" Blink asked sitting on the opposite couch, placing his arm around his girlfriend Cherry.

Cherry smacked his leg, "It's a baby, Blink; not a rugrat."

Pallet fidgeted nervously in her seat and tried to change the subject, "So what 'ave youse all been up to while Ise was gone?"

"Blake and Dayna 'ave been stayin' at da West Side Lodging House since youse left." Kidd answered first, taking a seat on the arm of the couch Cherry and Blink were sitting on.

"Mel beat Race at pokah da oddah day, and Sketch an' Specs have been fightin' an' gettin' back togethah several times." Midge snickered and sat down on the floor next to Pallet.

"Midge, shaddap." Sketch replied turning red, glancing at Specs who was standing next to her.

"Oh, an' Freckles has been stayin' wit Davey an' Spot's got a new goil." Midge added.

"Midge! Shaddap!" Everyone scolded, then looked at Pallet, nervously.

"Wow Midge. Yoa jest full of infoamation, ain't cha… Anythin' else happen?" Pallet placed a fake smile on her face so no one would know hearing about Spot bothered her.

"Yoa not mad, Pallet?" asked Mush from his seat on the floor beside Midge.

"Bout what? Spot..? No, why would Ise be mad." Pallet looked down at the baby in her arms and tucked the blanket in a little tighter.

Mush looked around the room and cleared his throat, "Cause he's got a new goil…"

"No, Ise not his goil anymoa… If youse don't mind, Ise gotta go take care of dis little one. I'll twalk ta youse all latah." Pallet stood up, and made her way upstairs.

Pallet took her baby into the upstairs bunkroom; changed her, fed her, and put her to sleep. Melody came upstairs.

"Hey Pallet. Saff's on da phone downstaihs foa youse."

"Okay, tanks. Could youse sit up heah wit her while Ise twalk ta Saff?" Pallet stood up and laid her daughter down on one of the lower bunks.

"Yeah, shoa."

"Tanks, Mel." Pallet headed downstairs and grabbed the telephone located on the front desk.

"Heya, Saff."

_Hey, Pallet, did youse tell Spot yet?_

"Not yet. Ise don't know if Ise can… He's got a new goil." Pallett leaned up against the desk, facing her back to the door.

_Hon, youse gotta tell him, no mattah what. He deserves to know he has a daughtah._

"I know." Pallet sighed and turned around facing the entryway. "But, Saff, what if---"

Just then Spot walked in the front door with his girlfriend.

"Saff, I'll twalk latah. Ise gotta go." Pallet locked eyes with Spot.

_Yeah, okay. Bye, Pallet._ Pallet hung up the phone and stood up straight.

Realizing that she and Spot were staring at each other while everyone downstairs were watching the two of them, she cleared her throat nervously, smiled, and walked over to him. "Hello, Spot."

"Hi, Pallet." He replied.

"Spot, luv, who is this?" asked the pretty red-head standing beside him.

"Um… Beth, dis is me old gi—me old friend Pallet." Spot shifted from one foot to the other, nervously.

"Hello, Pallet. I'm Elizabeth MacKenzie, Spot's girlfriend." Elizabeth offered her hand towards Pallet.

"Hello…uh, nice ta meetcha." Pallet shook the girl's hand.

Pallet began to bite her lower lip when there was a shout from upstairs, "Pallet! Could youse come up heah?! She woke up! Ise don't know what ta do."

"S'cuse me." Pallet excused herself and returned upstairs. She walked in the bunkroom, closed the door, and began to cry.

"Pallet, what is it?" Mel asked, walking over to her carrying the sobbing baby.

"Oh, Mel. How could Ise be so stupid? Ise love 'im so much an' Ise miss 'im." Pallet replied crying, taking her daughter in her arms and rocking her.

"It's okay Pallet." Mel wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her.

After letting her cry for a few minutes, Melody pulled away from Pallet and held her by her shoulders, "Pallet, Ise gotta ask somethin' an' Ise want youse ta answer me, cause I'm yoa sistah." Pallet nodded her head. "Is yoa daughtah Spot's, or someone elses? Which IS possible 'cause it been 10 months… An' youse jest said youse love 'im an' miss 'im an' could be talkin' 'bout someone else. Youse did tell Spot youse din't like him no moa."

Pallet sniffled, "Ise can't tell."

"Ise promise not ta say anythin'." Mel sat down on the bunk.

Pallet sat down next to her, "She's Spot's. But, Ise don't want 'im ta know yet."

Mel placed a hand on Pallet's back and leaned in, "Pallet, youse need ta tell 'im. 'Bout both, still lovin' 'im and 'bout da baby."

"I can't Melody. He's got a great goil now, and he prolly hates me." Pallet kissed her baby on the forehead, and continued rocking her.

"Pallet, he---" Melody started to say something but was interrupted by the door swinging open and everyone walking into the bunkroom.

"Oh, sorry. Did wese interrupt youse?" Blink asked pausing in the doorway.

"No." replied Mel getting up from the bunk and walking over to her own bunk.

"So Pallet. Youse ready foa a game a pokah?" Race asked, pulling a pack of cards out of his back pocket and joining Mel on her bunk.

"Sorry, Ise gotta get some rest. Some oddah time, Race." Pallet answered climbing in the bunk, next to her daughter, her back to everyone.

"So, how exactly is this poker game played?" Pallet heard Elizabeth ask.

"Well…" began Racetrack.

"Beth, Ise wouldn't let Race teach youse. He's not dat great." Spot interrupted.

"Hey." Race said, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, he used ta be good but da best playah heah next ta Spot, is me sistah." commented Blake.

"Melody?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, Pallet." Answered Spot quietly.

After that, Pallet fell asleep…

***Thanks for the reviews. So sorry to everyone that it took me so long to update. I'm posting these as fast as I can to make up for lost time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Pallet woke up to someone shaking her later that night,.

"Pallet, everyone's goin' ta bed, so Ise tawt Ise tell youse, da baby woke up but Ise changed her diapah an' she went back ta sleep after rockin' her a bit." Mel said.

"Tanks, Mel. Nite." Pallet yawned and rolled over in bed.

She was awake for about a minute or two before she started to doze off to sleep. Not quite fully asleep yet, she heard little whimpers, waking her up. She sat up in bed and quietly tried to climbed out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, the baby began to cry loudly. She picked up the crying baby.

"Hey, now. It's okay, baby. Mommy's got ya." Pallet began rocking her in her arms. "Shhh... No need to cry... Youse gonna wake everyone up. Shhhhh..."

The baby began to just cry louder. It was a good thing most of the Newsies were sound sleepers. A few woke up grumbling, but then rolled over and covered their head with their pillows. Pallet tried to get her to stop crying, to no avail.

"Please sweetie, Mommy's too tired foa dis. Please stop cryin'..." She said.

Pallet continued to rock her daughter in her arms, trying to soothe her. She walked over to a nearby window and stepped out onto the fire escape, tucking the blanket tighter around the baby. She started to hum a little lullaby, but the baby continued to cry. After being outside for a few minutes, Pallet heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Spot climbing quietly out the window.

"I'm sorry, if we woke you up, Spot." Pallet said.

"Do youse need some help? Youse look like youse could use some..." He offered, gesturing to the baby.

"Um... Ise fine, tanks..." Pallet replied, turning back around. The baby continued crying, flailing her arms around. "Come on, sweetie. It's okay... Shhh... Come on. Stop cryin'."

"Heah. Le'me try." Spot said, taking the baby from Pallet's arms. He awkwardly shifted her in his arms at first, then started rocking her and talking to her. After a minute or two, she stopped crying, popped her thumb into her mouth, and fell back asleep.

Pallet let out a big sigh, and leaned up against the railing. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Pallet, Ise..." Spot started to say something but paused.

"Youse what?" Pallet looked at him trying to read his face.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Ise sorry if Ise did anythin' wrong dat made youse leave..."

Pallet looked away from Spot, "It wasn't youse, Spot."

"Oh." Spot turned away from her and looked out at the dark city.

It was silent for a few minutes before Pallet broke the silence, "Um... Spot, can Ise ask youse somethin'?"

Spot turned back to her and gave her a crooked smile, "Of course, Pallet."

"Do youse love Elizabeth?" She couldn't look at him afraid he'd see the hurt in her eyes.

"Well... Uh... I suppose... Why?"

"No reason... She seems real nice, a great goil."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a couple seconds. It was Spot this time who broke the silence, "So, wheahs da faddah? Why aint he heah ta help youse?"

_Should I tell him that she belongs to him?_ "He, uh... Well, he's 'round." Pallet replied nervously, biting her lower lip.

"...Well, how'd youse meet 'im?"

"Ise met him in an alley, when Ise almost got soaked."

"Youse an' yoa gettin' soaked." Spot chuckled. "So what's her name?"

"Her names Charlotte, but I just call her Charli." Pallet gently stroked Charli's cheek with the back of her fore finger.

"Dat's pretty. Ise like it." Spot looked down at the baby in his arms.

Pallet gave him a crooked smile and took her hand away.

"Pallet, is somethin' wrong? Youse seem, Ise dont know..."

Pallet opened her mouth to start to answer him, but was interrupted by Elizabeth popping her head out the window, "Spot, dear, could youse come heah?"

"Yeah, Liz, jest a minute."

Elizabeth popped her head back inside and walked over to the bunk she had fallen asleep on.

Spot placed Charli back into Pallet's arm, "What were youse about ta say, Pallet."

Pallet sighed and replied, "Ise jest... Tanks foa yoa help."

"Oh, yeah. Yoa welcome." Spot climbed back inside the window.

After waiting a few minutes, Pallet climbed back inside and laid down on the bottom bunk, laying Charli down next to her. After a couple silent tears fell down her cheek, Pallet closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***

The next morning, Pallet awoke to someone gently shaking her.

"Pallet, wake up! She won't stop cryin'."

Pallet opened her eyes to Melody and Racetrack standing next to her bunk, Charli sobbing in Mel's arms. Pallet sat up, took the baby in her arms, and began to rock her. She wouldn't stop crying. Pallet tried to feed her a bottle but Charli wouldn't take it.

"Le'me try, Pallet." Spot walked over to her and took Charli. Pallet handed him the bottle. He rocked Charli in his arms, talked to her, and popped the bottle into her mouth. She stopped crying and began to drink.

"Maybe she misses her faddah." Spot suggested.

"Maybe..." Pallet watched him, smiling; admiring how great he was with Charli.

After Charli finished her bottle, Spot handed a sleeping Charli back to Pallet, "Heah, youse go. See ya ladah."

Before Pallet could tell him thank you, he was already halfway out the door, his arm around Elizabeth. The Lodging House was completely empty, so Pallet decided to head to Medda's and visit with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Pallet walked inside Medda's using the backstage door and called out, "Hey, Medda? Are youse heah?"

"May I hel--- Pallet, is that you?" Medda replied pulling back the stage curtains and walking towards her.

"Yeah, it's me." Pallet smiled. She always loved being at Medda's. The woman had a way of making everyone comfortable with just one smile.

"Vhere you been kid? And who this?" Medda stepped closer towards Pallet and moved the blanket away from Charli's face to get a better look.

"Ise been in Santa Fe wit Jack and Saff. An' dis is me dautah Charli, she's why Ise down dere so long."

"Oh, vell, she sure is beautiful." Medda smiled and started to walk back out towards the front of the curtain, motioning for Pallet to follow her.

"She's actually why Ise came… Ise wanted ta twalk ta youse." Pallet took a seat on the edge on the stage, while Medda went back to work straightening up.

"Okay. I'm listening, kid."

"Well, youse see… Ise don't know what to do. Her faddah has a new goil, who's real nice, so I'm having a hard time tellin' him." Pallet shifted Charli from one arm to the other.

"Honey, you should do what's best for your daughter. Trust me, it's not good for a girl to grow up without a father."

"I'm scared doe."

"Honey, don't be afraid of Spot. He may have a temper but it's best that he knows." Medda sat down next to Pallet.

Pallet looked at Medda, shocked that she knew Charli was Spot's, "But… How'd youse know she was Spot's?"

Medda put her arm around Pallet's shoulders, "Honey, with how in love you two are I don't think you'd go to Santa Fe and do anything with any other guys."

Pallet cleared her throat and whispered, "Used to be… how in love we USED ta be…"

Medda chuckled, "No, how in love you ARE. We may be able to fool everyone else and maybe each other but, you can't fool me, and neither can Spot…"

"What?"

"Honey…" Medda smiled, "Vhen you left, Race told me that Spot vouldn't leave the Lodging House for veeks…"

"Yeah, well dat's old business now." Pallet scoffed, "He's in love wit Elizabeth."

"Kid, trust me. He still loves you and he always will." Medda rubbed Pallet's back.

"Yeah, he's in love wit me but says he loves someone else." Pallet replied sarcastically.

"Pallet, he---"

Pallet interrupted, "Medda, Ise can't tell him. An' don't youse tell him neidah."

Medda sighed giving up arguing with Pallet, "Alright honey, but he needs to know sooner or later. Sooner rather than later."

Pallet carefully hopped down off the stage and headed to the door, "See ya Medda."

Pallet walked back to the Lodging Housee and went upstairs and sat sat on her bunk holding Charli. _I can't stay here. This is just too hard. I can't tell Spot._

She packed her bags again and got some paper and wrote Melody a note.

_Dear Melody,_

_I'm sorry that I'm leaving again. It's just too hard to stay here and see Spot with Elizabeth. I want to tell him, but I just can't. He's happy with Elizabeth and I don't want to ruin that. I love him too much to do that._

_I'm going somewhere until I can handle everything. Don't tell Spot about Charli; if he's gonna know, I want to be the one to tell him… Just tell everyone that I went to visit some relatives and will be back as soon as I can. _

_I promise I'll write you when I get settled. Tell everyone I love them and take care of the girls for me._

_Love you,_

Pallet

She folded the note, wrote Melody's name on it, and placed it on Mel's bed. She grabbed her bags and Charli, and went to the train station. Pallet bought herself a ticket to Chicago and boarded the train….

***I know, I know… not again. Sorry, but it needed to happen. I'm just not ready for the story to be done, yet. Soon though I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Technically this is supposed to be part 3, but I decided to just continue on since I've already made you guys wait too long. I promise, there will be a conclusion very, very soon…*****

Pallet had been living in Chicago for a little over a year and a half. She had been working as a waitress at an Italian restaurant, Tony's, and staying in a small boarding house, when she decided to finally head back home. She packed up her and Charli's things, paid the last of their lodging fees, bought their train tickets, and boarded the train.

Charli set her bags down on the seat and lifted Charli up and set her on the seat, "Charli, sweety, we're goin' ta see aunt Mel an' uncle Blake."

"Yay!" exclaimed the curly blonde haired, blue-grey eyed toddler, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Why don't youse go ta sleep, so when wese get dere yoa all rested ta play wit dem."

"Tay." Charli laid down and laid her head in Pallet's lap, as Pallet quietly hummed. Pallet combed back Charli's hair from her face and laid her head back against the headrest, and she sighed. _I'm finally going home. _A smile crossed Pallet's face, remembering how great it was that Mel and Blake visited them in Chicago, and how Jack and Sapphire kept in touch over the phone, but it was going to be nice to see everyone else. _I've been gone long enough._ Pallet closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

Several hours later, Pallet woke up to the announcement that they were nearing the train station in Manhattan. She glanced out the window at all the buildings, as the train began to slow down to a stop. Pallet woke Charli up, picked her up in her arms, and grabbed their bags. The train stopped and Pallet stepped off the train and looked around. Melody and Racetrack were eagerly waiting.

"Pallet, yoa finally heah." Melody enveloped both Pallet and Charli in a hug, and tickled Charli in the side.

Racetrack walked over to the three of them, "Boy, Charli-girl, yoa gettin' big." Race took Charli from Pallet's arms, and carefully tossed her up in the air.

"Yay!" Charli giggled, giving Race a big hug.

Racetrack passed Charli off to Melody, took Pallets bag, and began to lead them to the lodging house. Outside the front door, Melody handed Pallet Charli and opened the front door. They all walked in and all of Pallet's friends were waiting.

"Pallet, we missed youse." Everyone took their turns giving Pallet and Charli hugs. Not being shy at all, Charli was passed around the room, capturing the hearts of everyone. Eventually, she was handed back to her mother and everyone slowly began to disperse.

"Wheah's me favorite neice?" Blake walked in the front door; he had just arrived after his lunch date with Skittles. Charli wiggled out of Pallet's arms and ran over to Blake, who picked her up and twirled her around. After finally settling down, Pallet, Melody, Race, Blake, and several other newsies made themselves comfortable on the couches in the downstairs living area. Charli sat on the floor playing with Race and Blake when Shorty, a Brooklyn newsie who was dating Midget, made a comment that unsettled Pallet, "Man, Pallet. Charli shoa looks a lot like Spot."

Blake smacked Shorty upside the back of his head, and shook his head giving him a stern look. Not understanding what he did wrong, Shorty looked confused, shrugging his shoulders, asking what he did wrong. Several people looked at Pallet, nervously.

Pallet didn't want to lie to anyone any more, but wanted to avoid explaining herself before she talked to Spot, so she picked Charli up, "Come on sweety. Wese gotta go put our tings away." Pallet picked up her bags and headed upstairs to the bunkroom. She closed the door, set Charli down to roam the room, and walked over to an empty bunk to unpack their things. She had just finished putting the last of their things away with Charli quietly sitting on the floor playing with her tattered doll, when Pallet heard a window shut. She turned around to where she had heard the noise and saw Spot standing in front of the open window.

He smiled, "Hello, Pallet. Ise heard youse were comin' back."

Pallet stood up and smiled back, "Hi Spot. Youse heard right… Um… Wheah's Elizabeth?"

Spot turned around and shut the window before answering, "Oh… Uh… at home." He swallowed nervously, "Wese… uh… wese goin' out latah."

"Oh." Pallet's heart dropped.

Neither said anything for several minutes, before they heard footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the door. The door was opened and halfway in the door Mel asked, "Pallet, youse gonna tell Spot---" But she stopped, seeing Spot standing there. "Oh, oops."

Spot frowned out of confusion, "Tell me what?"

"I'll leave youse two alone." Mel excused herself and shut the door behind her as she left the room.

Spot took a few steps closer, "What were youse gonna tell me?"

Just then, Charli stood up and reached up for Pallet to pick her up, "Momma. Up." Pallet picked her up, and swallowed nervously before looking at Spot. Her heart began to race.

Spot's eyes got big as he studied the little girl in Pallet's arms, "Why does dat lil' goil look like me? She's got me eyes and hair…"

Pallet nervously shifted Charli in her arms and kissed her on top of her head, "Um… Well, Spot…" She hesitated, then took a deep breath before finishing, "Spot, dis is Charli… Yoa dautah…" Pallet nervously bit her lower lip.

"Me what?!?!" Spot's face grew red with anger, "What din't youse tell me befoa?!?!"

Pallet closed her eyes, trying to hold in the tears she knew were close to coming, "I don't know. I'm sorry Spot."

Spot began to pace back and forth, "Ise can't believe dis!" he shouted.

Charli looked at Spot, frowning, not understanding what exactly was going on. Spot took one last look at Charli, before heading to the door, "I… I… Ise gotta go… Ise got a date." Spot walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Pallet sat back down on her bunk, with Charli sitting on her lap, and tears began silently falling down her cheeks. Charli reached up and tried to wipe the tears away, "No, cwy." She kissed Pallet on the cheek and wrapped her tiny little arms around Pallet's neck.

***So now, Spot knows that Charli is his… What's going to happen now? You'll have to wait and find out… I'll try to post more chapters tomorrow.***


	15. Chapter 15

"Pallet, Youse okay?" Asked Blake, popping his head in the door.

Pallet didn't answer.

Blake came all the way into the room, "Hey, Charli. Why don't youse go downstairs an' play wit uncle Race?"

"Tay." Charli hopped off Pallet's lap and headed out the door.

Blake took a seat on the bed next to Pallet and put an arm around her shoulder, "What's wrong, sis?"

Pallet covered her face with her hands, "Ise knew he shoulda nevah known. He's mad an' hates me." She began to sob.

"Pallet, he prolly woulda found out soonah or ladah from someone else. Trust me, it's bettah dat youse told 'im now. Although, he prolly wouldn't 'ave been so mad if youse had told him when youse got preganant…" Blake began to rub her back trying to calm her down.

"Blake, Ise still love 'im but he 'ates me now, an' prolly lil Charli too."

Blake chuckled, "Well, foa one, no one can hate dat adorable lil' goil. An' if youse love 'im, den why don't youse go aftah him an' tell him?"

Pallet took a deep breath to calm herself down, to try to stop crying, "Cause he's wit Elizabeth. He doesn't want anyting ta do wit me, especially not now."

"Pallet, he's not wit Elizabeth… She's not his goil anymoa. She dumped him foa anuddah guy dat woiks wit her rich faddah. He hasn't been wit her foa 'bout a yea."

Pallet stopped crying. "Den why'd he say he was? Wheah'd he go, if he's not wit her?" she asked confused.

"Youse know Spot best of all… He prolly jest said it as a defense, not knowin' how ta react to what youse told him, or not wantin' to admit he loves youse befoa knowin' whether youse felt da same… An' he prolly went ta Medda's… He goes dere a lot, comin' back heah drunk." Blake stood up and walked over to a nearby window, opening it a crack.

"Since when?"

Blake turned towards her, "About tree or foa months aftah youse left foa Santa Fe. Den stopped when he heard youse were comin' back, den started goin' back aftah youse left again. Ise actually tink dats why Beth dumped him." Blake leaned up against the wall, "He obviously still loves youse. Youse should go twalk ta him."

Pallet wiped the tears from her face and took another deep breath.

"Blake, could youse an' Mel an' Race watch Charli foa me please?" Pallet stood up.

"Shoa ting, Pallet." Blake nodded.

Pallet walked downstairs with Blake following right behind her, explained to Charli that she had to leave for a few minutes, hugged her goodbye, and headed out the front door.

Pallet walked the few blocks to Medda's and walked inside. She looked around and spotted Spot sitting at the bar counter. Pallet walked over and took a seat next to him, and cleared her throat. He glanced over at her and looked away, "Pallet… Leave me alone…" He downed his drink in one gulp and placed the glass back down on the counter, and ordered another.

Getting frustrated, Pallet grabbed the drink from his hand before he had a chance to drink it, "No! Yoa gonna listen!"

"I don't wanna hea anymoa. Who knows what else youse been keepin' from me." Spot grabbed his drink back and took a swig of it.

Pallet face grew solemn, "Spot, Ise really sorry. Ise was afraid…"

Spot placed his glass down on the counter and turned to face her, "Of what? Of me?"

Pallet's eyes fell to the floor, "Afraid a what youse would do… Dat youse wouldn't wanna be wit me anymoa… Afraid youse would be mad… an' youse were."

"Sorry… Ise not mad 'bout havin' a dautah. She's beautiful… Ise mad dat youse din't tell me an' made me miss part of her life."

"Ise sorry, Spot. Ise really am. It was wrong an' Ise regret it now…" Pallet looked up at Spot. Both were silent for a few moments, before Spot took Pallet's hands in his.

"Pallet, Ise know youse said youse din't feel nuthin' foa me anymoa but Ise still love youse an' always will…" He began to rub circles on her hand with his thumbs.

Pallet looked down at their hands, "Spot, Ise nevah meant dat. Ise jest said it so youse wouldn't wanna go ta Santa Fe wit me, an' wouldn't find out 'bout me bein' pregnant… Ise still love youse too." She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his, then pulled back.

"Ive waited so long foa dat." Spot smiled, "Ise missed youse, Pallet."

Pallet smiled, kissed him again, and wrapped her arms around him, "Ise missed youse too."

Pallet and Spot stayed with their arms wrapped around each other for several minutes, before Medda made a comment bringing them 'back to earth', "It's good to see you two finally getting along." She chuckled walking behind the bar.

Pallet and Spot smiled at each other before Spot replied, "Ise gotta agree wit youse dere, Medda." Spot stood up pulling Pallet up with him and put an arm around her shoulder, "We'll see youse latah, Medda. Ise got lots of catchin' up ta do."

Pallet put an arm around Spot's waist and waved goodbye to Medda, as they walked out the door.

*****Author's note: Okay, I know this isn't the typical behavior you would expect from Spot but the way I'm thinking, when he's around a girlfriend he acts differently (Sweet, romantic, etc…) and when he's around the guys, it's all just one big tough guy act… heh. So I hope you liked it so far. I think I may have about 2 or 3 more chapters to add before this is fully done. Please review and let me know what you all think.*****


	16. Chapter 16

****Alright everyone, I think this is it. I'm finally finished... Well, anyways, here it is...**

They walked the several blocks back to the Lodging House, enjoying the refreshing summer night air along the way. They walked in the front door, and quietly made their way upstairs trying not to wake anyone that may have been sleeping. They stopped just outside the door and opened it a crack. They could hear a couple of people playing a game of poker so they opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. Trying to not draw attention to themselves, Spot and Pallet quietly turned and shut the door, but as they turned back around they were met with smiling faces all staring at them.

"What're youse all lookin' at?" Spot glared, trying to be intimidating. He put his arm back around Pallet's shoulders and began walking in the room towards everyone.

A lot of the younger kids went back to whatever they were doing, being scared of Spot's 'wrath'. But, the rest of the people in the rooms, began to clap.

"Finally." Commented Mush.

"Took youse guys long enough." Added Blink.

Spot took his attention off of Pallet for a second to glare at the two boys, and then turned back to her smiling. After everyone started to settle down again, with help from Spot's glares and smacking several boys upside the head, Spot and Pallet sat down on a bunk to watch a couple of the boys play a game of poker. The game was almost finished when the door to the sleeping room was flung open and Racetrack and Melody walked in trailed by Blake carrying a giggling Charli. Spot and Pallet looked up as they walked in and Spot's grip grew tighter in Pallet's hand. Pallet had never witnessed a nervous Spot before, but she could tell by how his body had suddenly grown tense that he was nervous to meet his daughter. Pallet gave his hand a quick squeeze for reassurance, and then released it and stood up and walked towards Blake.

"Hey, sweety." Pallet smiled and held her arms out, just as Blake set Charli down and the little girl rushed to her, blonde curls bouncing everywhere.

"Mommy." Charli laughed, as Pallet picked her up. The little girl wrapped her arms around Pallet's neck and tangled her little fingers in Pallet's hair.

"Did youse have fun, baby?" Pallet asked kissing her on her forehead.

Charli shook her head yes and yawned. Pallet chuckled, "Dat's good. But, Ise tink it's almost time foa someone's bedtime…" Charli laid her head on Pallet's shoulder and continued twisting strands of Pallet's hair around her fingers. Pallet turned towards Blake, "Tanks foa watchin' her." Blake smiled and nodded before joining the others.

Pallet turned back to where she and Spot had been sitting, and found Spot standing by an open window. She made her way over to him and stopped next to him. He turned to look at her and motioned for them to go out the window. Pallet nodded her head. Spot opened the window and stepped out, then turned taking Pallet's free hand to help her climb out the window with a sleeping Charli in her arms. After Pallet was through the window, he turned and shut the window behind them, and turned back towards Pallet and Charli. He stepped closer to them and reached up and pushed a little blonde curl out of Charli's face so he could look at her.

"Pallet… Ashleigh, she's so beautiful. She's got yoa nose an' yoa smile. An' she looks a lot like youse when she laughs." He gently ran a hand down Charli's back, as if he was trying to make sure she was real.

Pallet watched the way Spot was gently caressing their daughter. She sighed and smiled, "Well, she's got her faddah's gorgeous eyes and her hair is the same color as yours, although she has curls like Ise did when Ise was little…" Pallet chuckled before adding, "An' boy does she have yoa tempah when she's mad."

Spot smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Pallet's. After he pulled away, Pallet smiled, "Do youse wanna hold her?"

Spot swallowed nervously but nodded his head. Spot stepped closer and gently took Charli from Pallet's arms and held her in his own arms with her head lying on his shoulder. He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Charli's head. Pallet stood there looking at Spot holding Charli, smiling. Then, her smile faded and she looked away "Seeing youse like dat, with her, I'm so sorry dat Ise stopped youse from being a part a her life befoa."

Spot reached up and turned her face back towards him and smiled, "Pallet, Ise don't tink Ise could be any happier den I am now. Ise love youse, so Ise don't care about the past. Jest as long as Ise can be apart of both of your lives now."

Pallet smiled and wrapped her arms around Spot, careful not to wake Charli. After a few minutes, Charli began to stir.

"Mommy…?" She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"I'm heah, baby." Pallet answered, an arm still wrapped around Spot.

Charli laid her head back down onto Spot's shoulder, smiling at Pallet. Pallet leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then, Charli looked up at Spot, a quizzical look on her face. "Who, mommy?"

Spot smiled and looked at Pallet. Pallet smiled back and replied, "Dis is yoa daddy, baby." Spot looked at Charli a crooked smile on his face, waiting for her to react.

At first, Charli just looked at him, the same quizzical look on her face as before. Then, she grinned and placed a chubby hand in each side of his face, pulled him in, and planted a kiss on his cheek, and laughed. "I like daddy."

The look of shock from the kiss, Spot had on his face, faded away, and a huge smile spread across his face. "Well, daddy likes youse too, princess." He wrapped his arms around Charli and hugged her, then pulled Pallet in to join in on the hug. He placed a kiss on top of Charli's head and then pressed his lips to Pallet's and pulled away, "I'm da luckiest man alive."

Charli giggled then laid her head on Spot's right shoulder. Pallet leaned in, placed one more kiss on Spot's lips and laid her head on his left shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist and his around her shoulders.

****That's it. I think I'm finally done. Let me know what you think, whether you liked it, didn't like it, etc...*****


End file.
